My Best Enemy
by KatalinLame
Summary: Two years of normal life and then suddnly all Yamis are back! but they have to stay with their Hakris or they are reborn into another family. they must stay senior year and have a normal life. But Bakura and Marik share a past only Marik remembers and Melvin has his eyes on sweet little Ryou. thief, death, puzzle, puppy ,and what ever tristian and duke shipping! REVIEWS HELP!
1. Chapter 1

**Here muh next story. Theif anf death shipping. Plus a little puppu and puzzle. And what ever tristian and duke is. It's a super lame story. its set 2 years after the tv show. Its senire year and the 3 yamis come back. It probably sucks. But some may like it! enjoy! **

** -Kat**

**I DON'T OWN Yugioh! SANDNESS! **

My Best Enemy

Bakura's Pov

"Well shit" muttered as I found myself at the door or Ryou's apartment. I had been here many times but with a different body. Not 10 minutes ago I didn't have a body but now I find myself looking to my old host for a home. Every since everything happened with yugi and the pharaoh I just don't care anymore. I still hate the bloody bastard that's for sure but I'm not going to go after him anymore. I just want to live the life I could have had. But to do that I need a place to stay. I'm just staling. "It's now or never" I knocked on the door hoping for an answer. I heard soft footsteps and locks tumbling. The door swung open.

"Hel-"The pale boy before me started but he quickly crumpled to the floor passed out.

"Same old Ryou." I said as I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder and carried him into the house. I laid him down on the couch went to the kitchen and pored a glass of water and brought it to the coffee table next to his head. I went back into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I grabbed my food and walked back out to the living room. I stopped in the door way when I heard Ryou stir.

"Wow that was a weird dream. But why would Bakura be back? Didn't he go to hell or something?" he said sitting up. I internally chuckled.

"Silly Hakri, you know hell can't hold me." I said out loud and Ryou's head jerked back to me with shock, and maybe fear, in his eyes.

"You-but-dead-ring-gone-"he couldn't get a sentence out. I laughed.

"Calm down Ryou. I'm not here to torment or kill you. Someone decided that the yamis deserved the life they could have had in the present world. I don't know how but all the yamis are back. But we have to live like a normal teenager would live. I figured that since I lived with you for 4 years why not come back for your senior year! What do you say? I'll stay in your spare bedroom for a year then I'll be gone from your life forever." I explained as I walked over to sit next to Ryou on the couch. I decided the specific of me coming back weren't important. He didn't need to know what would happen if he didn't say yes.

"All the yamis are back?" he asked. I nodded. "And you want to live with me?"

"It's either that or the streets." I answered. I knew that saying that would make him feel guilty. He would feel horrible leaving someone on the streets. Even if it was his psychopathic yami. He had to let me stay.

"Fine but you'll have to help with food, and cleaning! And to killing!" he said standing up pointing a finger at me.

"Wouldn't dream of it Ry. School starts tomorrow and I should sleep. Since I can't let you control the boys any more I might actually pay attention." I snorted and walked away for Ryou and into the spear bedroom, well now my bedroom. I flopped down on the bed with my arms crossed behind my head. I soon drifted off to sleep. To the start of a new life.

Marik's POV

My head shot to the right to a knock at my door. I turned off the TV, I wasn't even watching it. I got up from my frigging couch in my frigging apartment in this frigging place my frigging sister is making me stay in for frigging high school. Ishziu sends money every month while she stays in Egypt with Odeon. Another knock to the door shock me from my thoughts.

"IM FRIGGING COMING!**(LOLOL dirty thoughts)** CALM DOWN!" I said as I made my way to the door. I looked though the peephole and only saw blackness. _Asshole must be covering the hole with his thumb _I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. I opened it and the man pushed his way in before I could even see who it was.

"Damn Marik you really up graded from the tomb. Not too much but it's defiantly better." I froze at the voice that rang throughout the apartment. Before I could respond the morphed demonic version of my own voice rang out again. "But I guess it will be good till high school is over. It think this year is going to be fun. I'm going to take your room by the way. You can have the smaller one. You can get your stuff out of it tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed now though. Be ready to see Bakura and Yami again tomorrow at school. After though I'll need a ride to Bakura's. we need to reek some havoc. Good night. " and the crazy version of my own self walked out of my living room and into my bed room. I stood there frozen. _Melvin just burst into my apartment and is not most likely passed out in my bedroom_. A crash made me jump and I ran to my room. "oops" I stood in the door frame and saw Melvin standing over a broken glass which had once held water which is now soaking into the carpet. I ran the kitchen and grabbed a dust pan went back to the room and began to clean wordlessly. I felt Melvin's eyes on me the entire time I was cleaning. "you haven't said a work Marik. We usually can't shut you up." I didn't look up. I couldn't look at him. He was the object of my nightmares. The one who took my body from me and tried to kill just about the whole world. I stood up wordlessly and walked into the kitchen to throw away the broken glass. _What am I going to do? Can I live with this man who almost ruined my life? _"what are you mad at me Hakri? What if I say I'm sorry and promise to make it up?" I turned to look at him. Seeing him standing in my kitchen with this giant smirk on his face as he leaned against the doorframe made me infuriated.

"did you think you could waltz in here and act like nothing happened? You majorly messed with my life. YOU STOLE MY FRIGGING BODY! You killed Bakura but you saying 'oh Imma go mess with him' WHAT THE FRIG? You go around acting like you control my house and you can do whatever the hell you want. Why would you come to me anyway? Why not go with Bakura and Ryou? They are probably getting along better than us! Ryou actually somewhat tried to help Bakura. You just took what was mine and ruined it. You are the one person on this world who I hate more than my father. AND YOU KILLE HIM! How the hell are you here any anyway? I thought Yami killed you. Hell I thought all three of you were dead. You have 10 seconds to explain what you're doing in my frigging apartment before I try and kill you."I yelled now panting. Melvin was no longer smirking and had stood up away from the wall. He walked towards me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Someone decided that all the yamis deserved a chance at real life on this earth. We were dropped in a field in the middle of nowhere and given instructions to live with our Hakri's, if they'll have us, for their last year of high school. We have to have a normal teenage life and then were allowed to go out on our own. When the three of us woke up in that field we all decided that we would be civil. Bakura and I left together and Yami went off on his own. We will be here for a year unless our Hakri's don't want us. If not we will be reborn into a random family and grow up like a normal child."

"So you're saying that if I don't let you stay here that you'll be turned into a baby and forced on some poor family?"

"yup." He answered matter-of-factly. I grinned.

"I will let you stay if" I started. Melvin looked at me with expressionless eyes. "You clean the house and get a job to help with food. You have to do what I say when I say it and if no then I will kick you out and you become a baby. Deal?" I said extending my hand. He looked at it a second thinking it over. He then smirked and shook my hand roughly.

"Deal. When did you turn so diabolical?" he asked laughing. "I must have rubbed off on you." I smirked but went back to my room and shut to door. Another crash came from the kitchen.

"What the frig did I just agree to?"


	2. PART 1 OF FIRST DAY! UPDATED!

**Next chapter. REALLY LONG! Is it painfully obvious what Bakura and Marik did? I feel like it is. I went out right and said it in the next chapter. Heres half of day one imma out the next one up tomnorrow. Hopefully I'll have the 4****th**** chapter written. Ugh writings hard.i have no idea what kinda delemas to put in this. I just kinda said imma make write them in highschool life and went from there. Maybe I should have Ishizu come back. Or OHHHHHH IDEAS! IMMA SO I CAN WRITE! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! SADNESS **

**-Kat**

**so i just updated this after like 5 hours of it being up cuz i wanted to fix stuff... MB its better now!**

CHAPTER 2

BAKURAS POV

"BAKURA WAKE UP!" the voice of my Hakri jolted me from my sleep.

"Holy Shit Ryou. When the hell did you start raising your voice?" I yelled back as I swung my legs off the bed and stretched.

"I learned it from my crazy Yami. Not get down here so we can leave!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and got up to get a shower.

With in 15 minuets I was down stairs dressed (in Ryou's spare uniform) and ready to leave. Ryou was sitting at the kitchen table eating lucky charms. I made myself bowl and sat down next to him. We sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"How did you get into school?" Ryou asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. When I woke up I found a class schedule in my pocket and we were told to go to our Hakri's.

"And both Melvin and Yami are back too. Both have to go to school and like with their own Hakri's."

"Yup" I said taking another bite of the magically delicious cereal.

"MARIK! He must be freaking out! He has hated Melvin ever since he was banished. Did Melvin go there last night?" I nodded. " I have to call him!" he said as he jumped up and grabed his phone. he quickly called Mariks phone and put it towards his ear. "Marik? Are you ok?" there was a pause. "Yea Bakura's here too." Pause again. "Yea I'm ok with it. We have an agreement." I could hear Marik's nasally voice from the table as he yelled. "Well I couldn't just leave him on the street!"

"Is he telling you to kick me out?" I asked Ryou. He looked at me without answering. I held out my hand. "Let me talk." Ryou looked at me, unsure. I sighed and got up and snatched the phone from his hand. "Hello Marik? It's your old Partner in crime." I said into the phone.

"Bakura! Give the phone back to Ryou! I was having conversation." The teen on the line said.

"Yes you were. About kicking me out. Look just let Melvin stay. He'll be with me most of the time any way so it won't even bother you. If you want to continue this conversation please find Ryou at school Bye!" I said and I ended the call and handed it back to Ryou.

"You're an ass Bakura." Ryou said glaring. It didn't fit his face, the anger.

"Stop glaring. It doesn't look right on you. Come on! Let's go! Don't Want to be late!" I said as I left the kitchen and out the front door.

BACK TO MARIK!

"What a Bastard. Doesn't even remember what happened all those years ago" As I looked at my phone. I wonder why I ever worked with that jerk. I can't let myself remember what happened. He will only cause more pain. Ass acts like he could walk all over me cuz he's 5000 years old. Friggin ass acts like he could just walk all over Ryou cuz he had his body. And speaking of asses who take others bodies I need to get Melvin up. I walked out into the smaller bedroom and saw Melvin lying on his stomach, his hair was crazier than usual. His mouth was open and a sight bit of drool was seeping out of his mouth.

"MELVIN!" I yelled as loud as could. Melvin let out a very uncharacteristically shriek and fell out of bed.

"WHAT? What's happening? Where?" he shouted as he tried to overcome his sleep. He shot his head around but his eyes finally rested on me. He smirked. "Oh Marik. What's up?"

"You. We need to get ready for school." I said as I walked out of his room, not letting him respond. "If you're not out in the living room in 40 minutes, I'm leaving you here." I said over my shoulder and headed into my room and got dressed. I hated this blasted uniform. Is shows none of my midriff. It's almost insulting. Forgetting my irritation I quickly dried my hair from the shower I had had before Ryou called. I quickly straightened it and went to the mirror to put on my Kohl marks. I gave myself one last look before I deemed myself worthy for school. When I walked out into the living room there was no sight of Melvin. I looked at my watch. He had 5 minutes before I would leave him here. Please Ra let me leave him here. It would make this day so much easier.

"Marik! Are you coming or not? I have food ready!" I heard Melvin call from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen eyeing Melvin suspiciously. He had made me an omelet and himself 3 fried eggs. He had sat down and started eating. I sat down across from him and eyed my food with caution. He noticed and laughed at me. "I didn't poison it. without you alive who would driver me everywhere?"

"Bakura." I said and decided that it was true. I took a bite and it was DELICIOUS! " Where did you learn to cook? You've only been alive for what 6 years? And I was in control for most of it! " I asked some what curious.

"Well when you were scarfing the food Ishziu would give you I was watching her cook for herself or Odeon. I figured why not try it?" he said while he ate. He had already finished 2 of his eggs and half another. "When does school start? I still need to get dressed."

"8. You can have my uniform from last year. Well get you your own eventually. Its 730 now so go get dressed so we can leave." I said as I finished the last of my omelet.

"Why so earily?" he asked as he stood up and put his dish in the sink.

"I meet Ryou every day before home room. Now go. Were already late."

LATER  
DUKES POV  
LOLOLOLOLOL JK  
BAKURAS POV

Ryou and I got to school and after we talked to the administration lady, who was much to nice for my liking, we went to find my home room. Which just so happened to Ryou's. we went in and sat down. I found a seat behind Ryou and leaned back and out my feet on the desk.

"You could at least try to be polite." Ryou said as he turned in his seat to look at me. I smirked at him.

"Now would that be like me?" I said grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to do some last minute homework. "what the Perfect Ryou didn't do his homework?"

"I was a little preoccupied with my Psycho Yami coming back from the dead." He said not looking at me.

"technically I died 5 thousand Years ago." I corrected. "i just shoved my soul into a giant golden dream catcher."

"yea well your soul died two years ago and I finally got my life back." He responded coldly.

"Well now it's going to be a little more interesting." I said back to him smirking. "expically when Melvin and I have a class together. That's going to be interesting."

"Speak of the devil." Ryou muttered looking up.

"Huh?" I said looking up as well. Melvin and Marik walked into the room. "oh that's weird." Melvin saw us and smirked and came and sat down next to us.

"I see that Ryou was ok with you staying." Melvin said as he sat down.

"for now." Ryo said not looking up. I rolled my eyes and Marik sat down in front of Melvin without a word.

"No hello Marik? Can't even be civil with your old partner?" I said. He glared at me

"just because you back Fluffy doesn't mean that I have to talk to you."

"Don't be mean Marik. I did nothing to you." I said starting to glare at him.

"You let that ass hole take my body." He said jerking his thumb behind him.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Melvin said glaring at the Egyptian in front of him.

"you act like I tried to lose." I said standing up. I was getting tired o his attitude. I didn't come back to life so I could be disrespected by this bratty Egyptian. Marik stood up as well walking closer to me.

"I know you didn't. but I thought you were at least decent at card games." I pulled my hand back to punch the punk in front of me but Melvin had stood and had hooked his arm in mind holding me back.

"Lets not kill my Hakri today Bakura. Maybe later." Melvin muttered. Ryou had turned to look at us.

"Bakura you know our deal. You can't kill anyone. Epically Marik. Just sit down." He said looking me in the eye. I complied. I looked at Marik who had started smirking.

"That's right. Be a good little kitty and do as you're told."

"That's it, you little bitch!" I said as I leapt up and tackled Marik to the ground. He grunted as his back hit the floor and I heard Ryou behind me gasp. I was straddling his hips and I pulled my hand back once again to punch. I landed one hit to his face till I felt Melvin's arms again prying me off the Tomb keeper below me. I glared at the boy as he pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. He pulled one of his hands to his nose and winced when his hand touched the sensitive flesh.

"Bastard, you broke my nose. My perfectly sexy nose!" he yelled. Ryou has ran and kneeled next to him. I opened my mouth to talk but just then the door to the class room and Yugi walked in followed by the Pharaoh. Shock crossed their faces as they saw our positions. Melvin holding me back as I stood still furious. Marik on the ground holding his injured nose and glaring at me and Ryou on one knee next to him. We all looked as they entered. A smirked replaces the look of shock on Yami's face as he turned to Yugi.

"I told you. Ten bucks." He said holding out a hand. Looked at him and smiled.

"You said that Bakura would punch Melvin, not Marik. There for I owe you nothing."

"You frigging bet on us?" I heard Melvin said behind me." Why didn't I think of that? I could have made some money. "

"Would you let go of me? I'm done with this." I said pulling out of Melvin's grip.

"What happened." Yugi asked as he walked up to us.

"Just two old partners in crime catching up. Isn't that right Marik?" I said smirking at Marik as he stood up still holding his nose.

"Fuck off Bakura." He said walking back to his seat. As he passed he bumped into me. The rest of Yugis friends walked into the room where the 6 of us were in. they stood shocked as they say the three of us back. I decided to have a little fun.

"What you look like you've seen a ghost." I said taking my original position of feet up and leaning back. Melvin looked at me smirking.

"That was a very lame joke Fluffy. Very very lame." He said laughing.

"So, I guess you want to know whats going on." Yugi said almost looking scared.

"I got this Yugi." Ryou said. I looked at my Hakri confused. "They yamis were given a chance to have a real life. They're here for senior year. But they cant try and kill each other. Right?" he said looking at me. I nodded wordlessly.

"You forgot the part that if we don't want them they get reborn into some random family." Marik interjected, looking bored. I looked at Melvin shocked. I hadn't told Ryou what would happen if he kicks me out.

"You didn't tell me that 'Kura." Ryou said looking irritated. I looked at him then glared at Marik.

"I didn't think it was important. If you didn't want me then you didn't want me. I would live either way, just one option I would have had my like 18 body. Unlike Melvin I decided to keep some of the deal between us and the gods." I said turning my glare to the palm tree looking dark decide me.

"Well I still didn't tell him about the last part of the deal and I hope his majesty hasn't either." He said gesturing to Yami. He looked at Melvin confused for a second they he remembered.

"of course I didn't say that. Ra said to keep that between the yamis only. I'm not that stupid." He said defending himself. "And don't call me that. I'm not Pharaoh anymore nor do I want to be. " he snapped at Melvin. _/What is he talking about Bakura?/_ I looked at Ryou. I was shocked to hear his voice again through the link. _\something what the gods only want Me, Melvin, and Yami to know. If I could tell you I would.\_ I said back to him through the link. _/Ok just promise that its nothing bad/ _

"Its not that bad Ryou, no need to be nervous." I laughed out loud and his almost nervousness. I earned a look of confusion from Melvin they he went back to his thoughts. He was staring at Ryou. It almost looked like he was about to drool. I heard a gasp and looked to see Marik jerk his head to Melvin with a look of disgust. Figuring that Melvin was just showing Marik some of his messed up thoughts I shrugged it off.

"so wait a sec here. Yami, Melvin, and Bakura are all back and they cant kill each other? They are going to go to school here though? And why are Yami and Bakura super tan?" Joey said in his Brooklyn accent.

"We have our original bodies. The ones that we had back in Egypt. The ones we had during our, Battle," I said testing out the word. "Yea that will work Battle. We couldn't use those because they were never ours. And Melvin's different cuz he was just Marik's imaginary friend." I said smirking at said imaginary friend.

"Watch it Kitty. I'm not Marik. I'll hit back." He said threateningly. I rolled my eyes.

"So that's what you looked like." Ryou said looking at me. Joey and the rest of yugi's gang and began bombarding Yami with questions and Marik just looked bored daydreaming out the window. Melvin however was seemed very interested in Ryou's question. "How did you get that scar?" he asked I saw Marik turn his head so listen to the explanation.

"it was a dart and stormy night.." i started then laughed. seeing Melvin's eyes roll i re started . "Kidding. well it was about 2 years after My village was destoryed.

"_When I was a more inexperienced thief I foolishly tried break into a nobles house. The man found me and dragged me down to his cellar. He kept me there for days with out food or water. Then one day he came down the stairs with a candle and something folded up in a dark green cloth. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. He set the candle on a table that had been next to where he had me pinned against the wall. With the hand he didn't have shoving me against the wall he unfolded the cloth and revealed a knife. 'this will teach you not to steal from me thief.' He said as he held the knife over the flame. I flinched as I realized what was to come. Once he deemed the Knife hot he took it to my eye. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear. 'open your demon eyes boy(1). I want to see the pain in them.' He said as pushed me against the wall harder. When I refused he kneed me in the stomach. My eyes shot open and before I could close them again he dug the hot knife into the skin under my right eye. I screamed as he dug the knife in. I stopped screaming when he pulled the knife away, thinking he was done. But he was just putting the knife back to the Candle to heat it up again. He put two more cuts on the already existing wound and then left me there in the cellar. He didn't close the door. He just left. Once I found the strength to stand I walked up stairs to find on one in site. I walked around the house and there as not a soul in the house. In one room I found more treasure than I had ever seen in my life. I found an old leather satchel and filled it with as much gold it could hold. i walked to the fire place in the room and pulled a log out with the metal poker. I made sure that most of the room was in flames before I ran out of the house. I got as far away from the place as possible. _

When I finished my story I saw Melvin and Ryou staring at me in shock.

"Is that true Bakura?" I heard from Marik. I smirked at him.

"Shocked Marik? Or jealous that you arn't the only one who has been cut with hot knifes before?" I said trying to get away from the solemn mood my tale had created. Marik glared at me and was about to say something when Ryou suddenly had his arms around me is a tight hug. Not expecting it I jumped with a yelp and we both fell to the ground. Marik and Melvin began to laugh loudly at the sight of Ryou and me and we stayed where we landed Ryou still hugging me. When the others in the room heard The Egyptians' laughter they joined in.

"What's wrong Kara? Don't like hugs?" I heard Marik said mockingly.

"Shut your bloody mouth." I said to him as Ryou got off of me. I stood up brushed my lap trying to get the non-existent dust off. "And don't call me Kura."

"Hey Bakura if you're back in your old body then why are you still British?" Yugi said curious. I looked at him and though about it for a second.

"That's true. I hadn't thought about that. I guess that I had been just so used to it that it stuck." I looked at Melvin after I answered Yugi's question. "Did I talk like this in the after life? Heck did I look like this in the after life?" I asked.

"I don't remember. I was to focused on trying to reek havoc in Ra's kingdom. Maybe that's why they gave us another life. To get us the hell out of there." Melvin grinned at the memories we had in the afterlife. I grinned as well at the craziness that had happened. The school bell ringing had shook me from my thoughts and we all dispersed and sat down.

AFTER HOMEROOM  
MELVINS POV

Alright Ryou is one sexy mofo…. I know that's weird to say since I'm best friends with the guy who used to share his body but well who cares. Judging by Marik's reaction when I asked if it would be ok if I screw him, I'm guessing this will be difficult. I look over at him as he walks Bakura to his next class. He looks so cute, the way he absentmindedly flips his long hair back. How he almost has a smile on his face. How he-

"how long did it take before Bakura punched him?" Yami's voice shook me from my thoughts of the white haired Hakri. I turned to see him standing outside the door of our homeroom. I walked over to him and smirked.

"Like 10 minutes. But Marik deserved it. he was being an ass. I'm surprised he lasted longer than he did."I replied still smirking. "Can I get in on this action? I'll put 10 that Marik punches Bakura by the end of the day." I said extending a hand. Yami laughed and shook his hand.

"I'll take that. If you can get Bakura to punch you by the end of the day I'll add 5."

"I think I can do that. I know how to push him. How did Yugi take the news?" I asked

"Well we defiantly had a fun night." Yami said blushing as he remember his night.

"So you were back 10 minutes and you're already with your Hakri?

"So? I saw you drooling over Ryou just now. Did you even meet him before you came back?" He asked.

"I was not drooling. I was just admiring the way he does…everything. And no. we technally haven't even been introduced. You think he's gay? Oh who am I kidding he's Bakura's reincarnation, of course he's gay. Do you think he's single?" I asked him.

"why do you care if hes single Melvin? You seen more of a screw and shoo kinda guy."

"Once I find something I want my dear Pharaoh," I said smirking at him then shifting my gaze back to Ryou. "I make it mine and keep it mine." And I walked away from him over to my Hakri to continue my day.

**So i figured in ancient Egypt peoiple would think hye this kid has purple eyes hes probably a demon here to kill us. Idk but i figured it added to the story. theres more fightes in the next chapter. their so much fun to write. and there will be alot more death shipping than thiefshipping in the next couple of chapters. i wanted to start them first then Bakura and Marik. plus flirty melvin is fun!**

**-Kat **


	3. FIRST DAY PART 2!

**YAY! MORE VIOLENCE! It's the opposite of my last story where it started high and went really low gah this is weird. Beginning of deathshipping, kind of. Lots more in the next chapter. I forgot the put this at the beginning of the last chapters but /= Hakri to Yami. \alsidjflakgsdkfajnfakjn\ is Yami to Hakri. MB! So I don't own Yugioh….. sadness. ON TO MBE!**

**sooooo yea i was a moron and accidenatlly posted chapter 2 twice... Muh bad...heres the real chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Marik's Pov

Lunch had came with our another incident with the Yamis. I went to the nurse and had my nose cleaned up and realigned. Frigging hurt like a bitch. I sat at my normal table with yugi and Ryou and everyone else, though we had 3 more people to fit. I watched as everyone welcomed the yamis. Well mostly Yami. They others still didn't trust Melvin and Bakura. Hell I don't trust Melvin and Bakura. Each yami sat next to their Hakri. I looked at Bakura and Ryou. the complete differences of then. Bakura making snide comments or making fun of the others and Ryou was calmly talking to yugi occasionally yelling at his dark. They are complete opposites and yet Ryou is supposed to be Bakura's reincarnation.

"Hey Bakura," I called and he looked towards me waited for me to talk again. "If Ryou is you're reincarnation, why is he so nice and you're completely evil?" I asked honestly curious.

"I'm surprised you still talking to me Marik. I thought I 'broke you're perfectly sexy nose.'' He said laughing and Melvin laughed along with him.

"Just answer the question ass hole." I said regretting asking the question to begin with.

"Ryou is all nice and innocent because he was how I could have been if my village hadn't been destroyed. "He said glaring at Yami, who had turned to him at the mention of the past.

"You know that wasn't me Bakura." He said defending himself but Bakura waved his hand and continued.

"If I had grown up like a normal child with my family his personality is what I would have been."

"So you would have been an innocent British gay guy?" I said and glanced at Ryou who punched my arm lightly.

"Hey! I may be British and I may be gay but I am defiantly not innocent." He said irritated. "I don't know where you guys keep getting that I'm innocent. I've probably done more stuff than you have!"

"What happened while Bakura was in control doesn't count." I said.

"Yea I meant before all this stuff happened."

"and what you that be?" Melvin said a little too interested.

"Believe me Ishtar. You don't want to know." Bakura said he said giving a warning glance. Melvin rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. \Hey Hakri….. do you know what he's done?\ I glared at him. /No Melvin nor do I really want to. And stop sending pictures of your fantasies of Ryou. They're making me want to throw up./ He smirked at me. \I had to sit in the back of your mind during battle city. I can show you whatever you want.\ My eyes widened at his mention of battle city. /You were there for battle city?/ He rolled his eyes. \Marik two days after it happened I came out. I was there the entire time. I even helped out a little\ I looked away from him and tried to focus on something that sandwich is REALLY interesting. He sent me images. Bakura leaning over me. His hair tickling my face. The smell of alcohol coming from his pants. I blushed as I started to remember that night but I stopped myself. /Melvin stop. I don't want to think about it. It's not going to happen again. Please just let it go/ I said standing up.

"I'm going to get some air. I'll see you guy next class." I said as I walked away. I found myself heading towards the outdoor cafeteria area. \in coming!\ I heard Melvin sing through the link right before I felt a hand push me against the wall of the school. I gasped as my back hit the wall and I saw Bakura's sharp gaze inches in front of my face. My breath hitched at the sudden closeness.

"what was Melvin saying before? I say you two zone out. What did he say through you link?" he said. I decided to be difficult.

"I don't know maybe I'll tell you if you kindly get off me." I said smirking, desperately trying to hide my real emotions. My heart was racing an my stomach was doing flips. He smirked and pushed off me.

"I see you still have that mouth. Aright I'm off. Now what was he saying."

"He wanted to know what Ryou had done. Since I didn't know he sent me some gross thoughts and that's why I got up." I said not giving any description to the images sent. I know he won't remember. I won't even try.

"What are you hiding Ishtar?" He said eyes searching for my deception.

"Nothing you'll ever know. Now I'll be heading to class." I said walking away. Once again Bakura stoped me from leaving by pushing me against the same wall.

"What do you Mean 'I'll never know' You're going to tell me." He said is face just as close as it was before. I tried to look unaffected. Being pushed up against the wall made me think back once again to battle city. He had cornered me in my room right after the welcoming dinner. He was drunk of his ass and he came to me. I shut my eyes and shook my head trying to push away the memory.

"Look Bakura its all I the past and you wouldn't want to know any way. Just go back inside and finish your lunch. Just let it go." I pushed him off of me and walked back into the school. I looked back to see if he was following and he wasn't. I ran through the cafeteria, catching a confused look from Ryou. I shook my head and walked to my next class.

RYOU'S POV

I watched as Marik left the cafeteria and Bakura walked back in with an irritated look on his face. As he sat down I began to yell at him.

"What do you do to Marik now? Did you punch him again? What happened?" I asked him he looked up at me irritated.

"I didn't do anything. Hes the one that wont tell me what hes hiding. And its obvious that its about me. He just wont say it." He said face looking even more irritated. I know what Mariks hiding. I'd be hiding it too.

"Bakura just let it go. If he doesn't want to tell you then he doesn't have to tell you." I said trying to reason with him. His eyes flased to mine and I say a hits of realization. Did he remember?

"You know what hes hiding!" he said leaning closer to me. "Tell me!"

"Just because I know doesn't mean I'll tell you. I'm the only one Marik told. If he wanted someone else to know then he would have told them. Considering that I figured it out on my own I doubt anyone else knows." I said getting mad at my darks pushiness.

"I know" Melvin said beside Bakura. We both looked to him as he smirked. "I was technically there for it. I was watching from my soul room but I was aware what was going on. "

"You can't tell him Melvin. You have to let Marik tell him when hes ready. And if you tell him and he finds out it was you he will kick you out." The smirk fell from his face as he realized he had no bargaining chips. But then Bakura turned on him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Tell me Ishtar. If It's about me I deserve to know." He said lifting him from his seat. Melvin grinned at him.

"what are you going to do about it 'Kura? You won't punch me. I've already kicked you ass I'll do it again." The rest of the lunch table turned to look at the two Psychopaths. Yami had his hand help out in front of Yugi. We all watched in silence waiting for Bakura to respond. He face looked hard and full of irritation.

"Yugi, if you make it 20 I won't punch him." Bakura said not taking him eyes of Melvin. Every one else turned to Yugi and he smirked.

"Deal." He said laughing. Yami turned to him with a shocked look on his face.

"You paid him to not punch him? T-that's not fair!" Yami stamared with shock.

"Yami you did the same. You cant say shit." Melvin said as Bakura set him down.

"Would you guys do anything for money?" Joey asked.

"Theres only one thing I wouldn't do for money." Bakura said sitting back down. "You couldn't pay me all the money in the world to listen to one of Tea's friendship speeches." With that comment the table erupted with laughter and Tea stayed silent glaring at Bakura. When Bakura saw this he started to chuckle. He shrugged he shoulders at her and stood up. "Im going to go find Marik. He will tell me what hes hiding." And he walked away before I could say anything. I stood up to follow him but Melvin grabbed my hand.

"Just let him go Ryou. He won't give up and you know it. Besides we can just watch through the link to see if anything happens. We have to let them figure this out. We cant help with whats going on. " I looked down at Melvin who looked almost concerned. This did not fit the description of the crazy blood lusting yami Marik had described. He almost seemed truly worried for his Hakri.

"Are you actually worried for Marik?" I asked him.

"Of Course! The part of the reason I was created was to protect him. The first time I came out his father was about to kill him and his family. I had to help him. I had to do what he wouldn't. Now trying to take over the world and what not that was more or less the hating his father and the Pharaoh coming out of me. I'm always worrying about Marik. Its second nature."

"I never thought you cared for him, or anyone in general." I said to him almost shocked at his words.

"I care for a lot of people. I just don't show it. I have to keep up an image." He said smiling. I smilled as well.

"then I guess I could keep this conversation a secret?"

"You got it. now just look through the link. See what they're doing. If its something bad tell me and I'll go kick their asses for being stupid. Oh and may I ask how did you figure it out?

"Well it was the day that Yami left." I started.

_ After Yami walked into the afterlife everyone turned to leave but Marik grabbed y arm and pulled me aside. "Is he still in there" he asked. I shook my head and his face fell. Stared freaking out. "he's gone? For how long?" "Not very long. I only just woke up without him saying anything. I called for him but he hasn't answered. It was recent. I can keep looking for him." I offered but he shook his head. "I'm sorry Ryou. I never expected to see him again any way. It not like he would remember" he said looking at his feet there were obvious tears rolling down his face. "Marik what's wrong? I know you too were close. what happened between you too?" I asked putting a comforting hand on his back. "We- I- you see-" is stammered not knowing where to start. The wheels started turning in my head. "You slept with him didn't you?"he looked at me shocked and after a moment he nodded. "But he was drunk when it happened. He doesn't remember it. " I pulled him into a hug. "I think I remember bits of it. maybe he did but just didn't say anything. Was it in the first floor bathroom? Or you room? Or hell, both?" I could feel him laughing. "No it was in my room. I'm not that much of a slut Ryou."_

"After that we basically stuck together. We didn't fit in much with Yugi's friends but we dealt. Im more worried for Marik than Bakura. Thoes two together is going to cause trouble" he nodded and we both stared of to where the pair had walked off too.

A FEW HOURS LATER  
MELVINS POV

I was sitting in my math class when I realized that I hadn't seen Marik since he had walked off with Bakura following him. Ryou had showed me around and I didn't realize that he hadn't come back. I decided to look into his head and see what he was doing. _I see a wooden picnic table and a few trees in the distance. Bakura is sitting across from Marik and is scowling at him. I realize that they are in the park across from the school. _ I pull out of his head and poke Ryou who was sitting in front of me.

"Listen in on this conversation with me. I don't know whats going to happen." I whispered and he nodded and listened in as well. I closed my eyes and slipped back into Mariks mind. _"I just don't get why I cant know." The britt across from Marik said. "One you don't want to know and two I don't want you to know. Why cant you just let it go." Ra damnit Bakura why do you have to insist on knowing this. Why cant you just let me forget. Marik's thoughts entered my mind. I was careful not to let my own slip into his. "If it concerns me then I have the right to know. Why does it need to be hidden Ishtar?" Bakura said still scowling. "Because if you knew you would hate me for letting it happen, even if it was your fault." Marik said starting to get angry. "This wouldn't be happening if you weren't drunk that night. And this would be so much better if you could remember it. Frig Bakura why do you have to ruin everything. Everything was fine till you guys came back. I was actually happy then you came and in one day you screw it up. I hadn't thought about what happened since the day Yami left and now its all I think about. Just let my forget what happened Bakura." Marik yelled standing up he had started to walk away but a hand landed on his shoulder. He quickly turned and punched Bakura square in the mouth. Bakura stumbled and put a hand to his mouth. "Alright Ishtar. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get," Bakura recovered and went to punch Marik. _Pulling myself out of Marik's head I got up not caring what the teacher would say and ran to get to them before they would kill each other. I heard Ryou behind me as he ran to do the same.

"You ever had to hold someone back Creampuff?" I yelled behind me.

"He hasn't but I have." I heard. I glanced back to see that Yami had followed as well.

"Good you're here. I want my ten bucks." I said as we crossed the street. We found the two wrestling on the ground Marik on top starting to swing at the thief's face below him. "MARIK!´ he looked up at his name being called and Bakura quickly flipped him over and starting pumblig his chest. I got to them and tackled Bakura off him and pinned him to the ground.

"Melvin! Get off me so I can I kick your Hakri's ass." He said struggling against me.

"No, you know Ryou would kick you out if you hurt Marik, again. Just calm yourself. As much as I love a good fight I'm not going to let you hurt Marik."

"Why? So you can hurt him? That's all you've ever don't is hurt people, expically Marik. Why start caring now?" The anger that had created me started boiling in my chest. I had to care now and Bakura knew exactly why.

"You know damn well why I have to care Bakura. And I'm not letting you screw you self over because you want to know what happened 2 years ago. Just let it go so we can all just settle in like we wanted too. Stop being so frigging difficult and just live like normal teenagers."

"I'm being difficult? He's the one being bloody difficult. I deserve to know. It obviously is something that happened between us and he just refuses to tell me. I don't understand what so bloody bad about bloody telling me."

"because Bakura. He didn't want it to happen and he wants to forget. If you know then he can't forget. And it's not like he can drink away the memory, alcohol is what started this mess. It won't fix it. Now, are you done trying to kill My Hakri or do you need to stay down there a little longer?"

"Yea I'm done. But I'm not giving up on this. I deserve to know and I won't let it go till someone tells me." He said as I got off him. I held out a hand and he took it. Marik was turned away from us, talking to Yami and Ryou. I started to walk towards them but Bakura grabbed my arm and geld me back. "Ryou says to go home. Marik doesn't want to see us."

"But yami owes me money!" he looked at me curious. "I bet him ten that Marik would punch you by the end of the day. "

"Hum let me help you with paying you." He said as I turned to him. "HEY YAMI!" the three of them turned to see Bakura pull back and punch me square in the mouth. Not expecting it I stumbled back, holding my face. I started laughing as did Yami. I regained my composer and started pushing Bakura to the street.

"Nice one ass hole. I'll get you back later. Now you your apartment!"

"Why are we going to My apartment? I will take an hour to walk there!"

"Cuz I don't want you at Marik's apartment when He gets home.

"True. I dint start this you know! The fight not the argument."

"I know Ryou and I were both watching through the links to make sure You weren't killing each other. It just so happens you were. Now where are we headed? "

"Left up here" and with that we made our way to his apartment.


	4. MAKING UP AND OUT

**DEATH SHIPPING! WEEEEEEEEW! Lots of fun in this chapter. This included Marik falling on his ass twice. I hope people are liking this story. theres like a thousand on these story's out there and I hope its unique. I still have no idea what else to write for problems. Ugh. Frigging writers block. 10 bucks says that no one read this. I still should stop talking. BUT I WONT! Lolololol jk. K bye! **

**I don't own Yugioh! Or that brief that 70's show reference.**

AFTER SCHOOL AT MARIKS APARTMENT  
RYOU"S POV

I sat in Marik's living room talking to him trying to keep him mind off of all that happened. But my mind kept shifting to Melvin as tackled Bakura off of Marik's before he could hurt Marik. He just jumped on him before anything happened. He obviously cared very much for both of them but for different ways. Bakura was his best friend for the past two years as they caused trouble after they died and He was born from Marik. In a way he owed him his life. It's almost like he hates all till they find a way for him to care. If he does care he will protect you with his life. I wish he would protect me. He could hold me tight with his strong tan arms and- No! Bad Ryou! None of those thoughts! You need to be here for Marik right now. You can deal with psychopathic palm trees later.

"Do you want something Marik? Water? Food?" He just laughed.

"Ryou I'm not dying, I just got in a fight. It's not that bad. Just relax."

"But I know how you get with Bakura. Do you remember when Joey started going o a rant about him and you had to get up and leave in the middle of study hall? He gets to you."

"I know it's just I want to forget but then again he does deserve to know. I know I would if I was in his position. I think I will tell him eventually."

"Really? What do you think will happen? What if he wants to make something of it?"

"Nothing will happen! It was a onetime thing. Besides Ryou! I'm not gay!"

"If you not gay then why did you have se-"

"It was a onetime thing! I am 100 percent strait!"

"But if you're 100 percent strait then why did you let Bakura screw you up the ass? " I said before he could interrupt me. To any others they would be shocked at my bluntness but Marik's used to it.

"RYOU! Who said I was on the bottom!" he said punching my arm.

"Marik, it's you! Of course you would take it." I said starting to laugh harder. Marik's was about to punch me again till he froze and his eyes went distant. I realized that Melvin must have said something to him. I felt a tinge of jealously that he could talk to him whenever he needed but I pushed it away knowing that I was being irrational. "What's up Marik? Did Melvin say something?"

"No he more or less started laughing really loud. I think he may have heard our conversation." He said grimacing. "Yup he did, he thought it was quite entertaining. Thanks Ryou." I smirked at him and he punched my arm again but then he faded again as Melvin talked again. \Ryou what did Marik do to make Melvin stop mid sentence and fall over laughing.\ I laughed thinking how confused Bakura must be. /It was just Marik just being his moronic self. / I heard him snort. \Hey Ryou could you two come here? I really need to talk to Marik.\ I frowned. /talk about what? / I responded. \that my dear Hakri is between Marik and I. it's nothing bad I just need it to stay Private.\ I thought for a second before responding. I don't want them to hurt each other again but they need be civil for the year to not end in bloodshed. Maybe this will help. I'll talk to Marik Bakura but I'm not making any promises. / I closed the link and turned to Marik who still seemed to be talking to Melvin.  
"Hey Melvin! Mind giving Marik back for a sec I need to talk to him." I asked looking past Marik's eyes hopefully at the Dark what was talking through Marik's mind. Marik's face turned to confusion as he received an answer.

"He asked what he would get in return." I blushed and looked away.

"Ummmmmmm" I started but Marik chimed in.

"Could you two flirt later? I actually need to talk to Ryou too." I blushed harder at his comment and quickly stood up. Marik laughed for some unknown reason.

"What?"

"Nothing Ryou. What did you need?" he asked.

"Bakura wants to talk to you. We asked if you would be ok if we would go to my house. He and Melvin are there."

"That's actually what I wanted to ask. I need to talk to him as well. When do you want to go?" He asked getting up.

"Let's go now. We can get some dinner on the way there. I feel like being fat today."

"Are you suggesting fast food?"

"Nomnomnom"

AT RYOUS HOUSE  
BAKURAS POV

I was sitting on my couch upside down so my feet were up in the air and my head was hanging off the front of the couch and my hair was lying on the floor. Melvin was sitting on the ground leaning back against the couch next to me. We were watching 'That 70's show' (1) and ended up just making fun of the characters.

"So wait, they all hate this one girl but since she's dating the moron, who hates her as well, they have to deal with her?" Melvin asked. "Why can't they just kick her out, or better yet killer he and her idiot boyfriend."

"They can't kick her out cuz Kelso is Screwing her and he doesn't want to stop getting some. "

"Why can't he just get some from that red head?"

"Cuz she's dating Eric."

"Who?"

"The skinny tall guy."

"Oh. What about the other two guys. The tan one and the one with the afro"

"What about them?"

"Can they be killed?" I groaned. TV is supposed to be relaxing.

"Melvin just shut up at watch. Stop thinking about killing people."

"I'm always thinking about killing people. When will they get here? I'm hungry!"

"Why don't you call your Marik? Ask when they'll be here."

"We are here." We both turned to see Ryou standing in the doorway to the living room. Since the front door leads directly to the kitchen we must not have heard the door open. When I turned I ended up falling off the couch and I landed on the floor with a thump. I heard familiar laughter and Marik was gripping his stomach and leaning over while maniacal laughter. I was about to retort but then I noticed food bags that were in Ryou's hands. I stood up and went to grab them but Ryou held them away. "Nuh uh. You two stay here and talk. Melvin and I will be in the kitchen. You can have food when you two promise not to kill each other.

"What? I paid for the food!" Marik said. He obviously didn't know what Ryou's plan was.

"And if you want to eat the food you paid for you will go and talk to him." He said as he walked back into the kitchen with the food. Melvin stood up smirking.

"Start talking frigface," he whispered to me. "I may just help myself to your food." I glare at him and pushed Marik into my room.

"Look before you start yelling at me for pushing you to tell me what it is you hiding I must say that it's not completely my fault. If it has to do with me than I deserve to know. If you would have told me it wouldn't have happened."

"That was the shitiest apology I have ever heard." Marik said crossing his arms and sitting on my bed.

"Well it's all you getting. I don't take back what happened. It's one hell of a way to come back." I said smirking. He grinned and looked up at me.

"You know what Bakura? Apology accepted."

"And?" I asked

"And what Kitty?"

"Don't you have something to say?"

"Yea you really need to work on your left hook, it was weak." He said.

"Noted." He said glaring. "Anything else?"

"No I think that's it." He got up and was heading towards the door.

"Marik." I growled as I stepped forward to block is exit.

"Fine fluffy, I'm sorry that I beat the crap out of you."

"I'll take it. Let's go get some food!" I said and turned to walk out of the room. Before I could make it into the hallway Marik jumped on my back and pointed forward. My arms immediately hooked underneath his knees and I leaned forward so I wouldn't drop him.

"On ward Fluffy! To the kitchen!" He yelled in my ear.

"Marik what the Hell?" I grunted but walked to the kitchen going along with the crazy Egyptian that was hanging off my back.

"Go fluffy go!" I laughed at him as I started to see the old Marik I had known. We made it into the kitchen and what I saw made me drop Marik. "Ouch Bakura! You dropped me! What the fr- EW!" Marik and I would only stare as Melvin had Ryou pinned sitting on the kitchen counter. They still hadn't noticed we had entered the room. Melvin had one hand Ryou's knee while Ryou's other was on the other side on Melvin's hips. Ryou had his hands in Melvin's spiky hair as Melvin's hand pulled Ryou closer to him by his lower back. Bakura started walking backwards and pushed Marik along with them.

"As gross as this is we really should just back away slowly. Before they notice we saw." I whispered and pushed Marik into the living room. "Alright so yea the was really gross seeing Melvin all over what used to be but me will ignore this until they are ready to tell us."

"You will wait for them but not me?" Marik said crossing his arms.

"Marik don't start this. Look I will wait for you to be ready to tell me but I will want to know."

"And I will tell you when I figure out how you will respond."

"I'm going hold you to that Binky boy now make noise. Get them to stop so I can eat." I Said as I picked up a book bag and dropped it on the ground. "Shit!" I yelled loudly. I Looked at Marik trying to get him to do something. He looked at me confused. Then his eyes widened as he realized. I laughed internally. Marik still is just as slow as he used to be.

"Way to go fluffy!" he yelled. We heard a gasp from the kitchen and quiet talking. I pointed to the kitchen and put extra force in each step. I stopped outside of the door and gestured for Marik to go first. He gave me a confused look but walked forward. I stuck my foot out so he would trip and fall to the ground. I decided that a skinny Egyptian falling on his face into the kitchen would help get them out of their faze. Marik fell with a slur of Arabic curses and Melvin started laughing manically.

"What the hell fluffy?" Marik asked pushing up from the floor. He looked up at me glaring. I held out a hand to help him up and he accepts it.

"Sorry couldn't help it. So," I said taking a seat at the table and grabbed a coney. "What did you guys do while we were talking? I don't think you guys have really talked much, you were never introduced." I said holding back a smirk. Part of my is furious at Melvin for trying to get with my Hakri but I that's just cuz I know what Melvin's like. Another part is almost happy for them for being happy. Wait did I just say I was happy? When did this happen? I'm never happy.

"Nothing! Just talking! That's all we were doing, nothing else!" Ryou said jerking me from y thoughts. Looking up at him I see that his face is bright red and he was standing as far away as he could from Melvin. "Did you two talk things out? Are you still going to be friends?"

"For now." I said smirking at Marik. For some reason he looked down and hid his face. I looked at him confused.

"Something wrong Marik?" I asked but Melvin slapped him on the back and laughed.

"He's just fine 'Kura, just fine."

"Shut up at eat Melvin." Marik muttered and we all ate our food.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
AT MARIK"S APPARTMENT  
MELVIN'S POV

After we ate Marik was in a hurry to leave. I wasn't too happy about that but I couldn't really continue with Ryou with those two there. As I left I sent a wink to Ryou which he looked away blushing. I laughed and we got to Marik's car.

"Marik what happened to your Motorcycle?" I asked. It was all he ever wanted growing up and when he got one I never thought he would get off it.

"It broke when I crashed it. I haven't been able to fix it. It's sitting in the apartment's garage till I find a way to fix it. This is Ishziu's car." He said as we walked around to the Driver side. The Ride Back to the house was in silence. I thought of how the kissing started.

"_So what did you get creampuff?" I asked as I started going through the bags for food. "A little of everything. We'll probably have leftovers." I nodded and pulled out a box and found 3 WAY. I grabbed a fork and doused the food in hot sauce. "Jeeze your mouth is going to be on fire."I smirked, wow this will be easy. "Are you worried about my Mouth Creampuff?"He blushed and looked away. "You're too easy Ryou." I said laughing. I got up to get a drink. "You called me Ryou" he said I turned away from, the sink with my glass of water. "Well that's your name isn't it?" I asked smiling. He gave a small laugh. "Well yes but I guess I'm used to creampuff." "Which would you prefer?" Ryou stood by the counter thinking. "I don't know yet."I laughed and shook my head. "I think I'll stick with Creampuff, it fits."I took a sip of my water and walked back to my chair. Before I got there however, I was turned and before I could react Ryou's lips crashed against mine. I stood shocked and I was about to kiss back when Ryou pulled away. He stood in front of me with his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide. "Oh gosh! Sorry Melvin! I-I don't know what I was doing. Um Crap, I-"I cut him off by grabbing the hand over his mouth and pulling his face centimeters from mine. "Believe me Ryou, I don't mind" I said before crushing my lips to his. He squeaked in suprise but let his lands wrap around my neck. I smirked and picked Him up by his knees and set him on the counter. I force myself between his legs and pulled him close to me not once breaking the kiss. "Well," Ryou said against my lips "This day is just full of surprises" I smirked and pushed myself closed to him. I heard Bakura and Marik walk into the room but ignored them. Marik isn't telling Bakura they had drunken sex he can deal with the fact that I'm making out with Ryou. The feeling of Ryou's tongue running against my upper lip distracted me from the noise of the two teens behind us and I opened my mouth and met him in a heated battle. Right when I had one we heard a loud bang and a curse coming from the living room. Ryou gasped and pulled away. "Do you think they're coming in here?" I pulled him close and started kissing down his neck. "Who cares?" I murmured against his neck. "But what if they see us?" he asked. I bit down in response earning a moan. He pushed me away when we heard footsteps leading to the kitchen. I leaned in one last time. "We'll finish this later" I felt him shiver and walked back to my seat chuckling and laughed when I saw Marik fall flat on his face into the kitchen. _

"What's so funny?" Marik asked as we turned onto out street.

"I just remembered you falling on your face into the kitchen." He flipped me off and turned into the parking lot. "By the way, don't tell Ryou you saw. He doesn't want anyone to know." I said as we got out of the car. He looked at me shocked for a second. "You act like you guys were quiet. I heard you fall on your ass. Just don't tell him you know."

"Why were you making out with him anyway? Please tell me you didn't force yourself on him!" he said as we walked into the main building door and started up the stairs.

"No I did not force myself on him. He started it thank you very much. I just responded."

"EWW! Why would he start it?" he said unlocking the door. I laughed.

"Surprised Hakri?" I said sitting down on out couch.

"No just really grossed out. It's like you were trying to eat his face. Where did you learn that?"

"The afterlife. But what happened there will stay there. When are you going to tell Bakura that he screwed you?" He threw a pillow at me.

"WHO SAYS HE WAS ON TOP?" He said getting mad. I just laughed.

"Stop fooling you self. You will always be on the bottom! Just accept it!"

"Ugh I'm going to bed." He said storming off. This was an interesting first day. Punches thrown and curses shouted. Though it ended nicely, very nicely. I leaned back and let my head rest in my hands behind my head. "This is defiantly going to be a fun year.

**If you haven't seen that 70's show go out and watch it now. Funniest show ever. I'm not kidding, its awesome and I just need a random conversation for them to have and I made my brother say the first TV show that came to his mind and that's what he said.**


	5. Marik Denies again and again

**I have spent all day on this. I had nothing with morning ant it was now 925 and this is nothing! Im usually able to write like 18 pages in that amount of time! and this is only 7! What the hell is wrong with me! I'm out of my flow! Ugh. There wont be an update tomorrow. SORRY! I have senior pictures and then my family wants to do stuff. Ugh my life is getting in the way of my Yugioh. This chapters super short and im really mad at my self for it but I will make the next one extra long. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! I WISH I DID BUT I SADLY DON'T. ENJOY CHAPTER 5 OF MEB! **

**Kat**

Chapter 5

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY  
RYOU"S POV

I felt awkward feeling Bakura's eyes on my back as we waited for class to start. i could tell he was smirking. He was so smug for some unknown reason and he wouldn't hide it. I looked down and decided to focus on my work. So if a train leaves the station at 88 miles per hours at 6 o'clock and another leaves at 94 miles an hour at 8 o'clock when till the m-

"So there's nothing you want to tell me? Nothing at all?" Bakura asked leaning forward. I looked up and turned around.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked eying him suspiciously. He smirked and laughed.

"So nothing happened last night?

"No." I said turning from him. Could he have seen us? Oh Ra what if he did? What if he tells someone? I looked up and saw that Melvin and Marik had walked in. Melvin shot me a grin and sat down next to Bakura. Marik sat next to me like usual and we all turned to each other to talk in a square.

"Nothing at all?" Bakura said putting his feet up on his desk.

"No Bakura drop it."

"Drop what?" Marik asked looking confused.

"I'm just happily asking how Ryou's night was and he seems to be hiding something."

"I'm hiding nothing."

"I don't see what's wrong about it." Melvin said smirking at me. I held my breath waiting for him to "Everyone has a few secretes." I let go of the breath. I saw Melvin's smirk grow and Bakura glared at him.

"Something you're hiding too?" He asked smirking as well.

"Nothing that you don't already know kitty." Melvin said crossing his arms and leaning back. I look at him hoping that I was hiding the shock that flew to my face. Melvin looked at me and gave the tiniest shake of his head. I needed to talk to him. I needed see what he was think about all this? Are we something now? Or was it just a onetime spur of the moment of the moment kind of thing. I locked eyes with him and jerked my head to the door. He nodded and left with out a word.

"What did you do to piss him off this morning Marik?" Bakura asked still leaning back with his feet up. I stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Of course you are Ry." He said winking at me. I blushed and walked out of the room. Not knowing were Melvin went did a 360 to look for any sight of him. I started down a hallway. Half way down it I felt a strong hand pull me inside a room. I was pushed against a wall and I felt a strong arm around my waist and warm lips on my neck.

"No I didn't tell them." He said into my neck.

"Melvin," I started but the feeling of him all over my neck is really distracting.

"Speechless creampuff?" he chuckled but continued on with what he was doing.

"Melvin, can I ask you something?" he trailed his mouth up to my jaw line.

"Yes?"

` "What is this?" I asked heart racing.

"I believe it's called making out Creampuff." He said mouth never leaving my skin. I rolled my eyes. I pushed him, reluctantly, away.

"You know what I mean Melvin. We need to talk." He looked at me. He sighed and let me away from the wall.

"What do you want to talk about Ryou?"

"You know exactly what we need to talk about. How do I know you don't do this to everyone or once you get bored you'll just leave? How do it kn-"I was interrupted by his laughter. He threw his head back and his loud evil sounding laugh rang through the janitor closet he had pulled me into. "What?"

"Creampuff you're so worried. Do you think so little of me?" He asked smirking and crossing his arms. His face showed does hurt but his eyes did.

"No it's just," I started. His piercing purple gaze made my words catch in my throat.

"Ryou I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"Why not? It doesn't seem like you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't want to hurt the ones I care about?"I raised an eyebrow are his words. Did he just say he cared about me?

"What do you mean? We just met? How can you care about me?"

"Does that matter? I do don't I? And now that it's obvious the feeling is mutual I plan on keeping you." He said leaning close to me again.

"Melvin?" I asked as his lips were centimeters from mine. I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"Yes Creampuff?" he answered. I crushed my lips to his and pushed him against the other wall. He stood shocked for a second but then kissed back, smirking.

"I'm all yours." I said against his lips. Just then the door opened and Yami stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I knew it."

LUNCH LATER THAT DAY  
MARIK'S POV

After Yami walked in on Melvin and Ryou in the Janitors' closet they couldn't really hide any more. The group welcomed them as a couple. Mostly because there would be a little peace from yesterday. Somehow the topic went drifted to Melvin being gay.

"I still just can't see it." Joey said as Melvin' arm tightened around Ryou's waist. "I always thought of you as some crazy badass villain who took girls innocents." Melvin laughed at that.

"Badass villain yes, but you thought I was a rapist? I am evil but I won't go that far." Ryou rolled his eyes. Melvin leaned down and whispered something in Ryou's ear which made him blush and grins. I made a fake puking sound and Ryou stuck his tongue at me.

"I think it's just the villain part."

"You think Bakura's straight?" Melvin said snorting.

"Wait Bakura's gay too?" Tristan asked. Bakura nodded and laughed as well.

"I've been gay for a very long time now pin head. I thought it was obvious. If I wasn't then that table of annoying girls would be swarming me. "He said pointing at said table. The girls squealed and started whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my food. He wasn't even that good. Oh who am I kidding he was the best I've ever had. I saw Melvin spit out his drink a little and laugh. I threw my roll at him.

"Stop listening to my thoughts asshole!" He just laughed harder.

"Ra Marik, your thoughts have always been entertaining, but that one takes that cake." He said through his laughter.

"What was he thinking?" Ryou asked.

"Melvin if you tell anyone I swear I will kick you out." I said pointing a finger at him.

"I won't tell a soul" He said still laughing.

"Hey Marik there's something I want to ask you." Joey said looking at me.

"No Joey, I don't have any more copies of Ra. Stop asking." I said still glaring at Melvin.

"No not that."

"No, you can't borrow my rod to make Kaiba-"I said starting to grin.

"No! Not that either! What I'm trying to ask is if Melvin's gay and he is technically you, doesn't that mean you're gay?" He asked and Bakura and Melvin started laughing. Heat rose to my cheeks as the table turned to me.

"I-I'm not gay!" I stuttered. That only made the two psychos laugh harder.

"Marik just some out of the closet!" Bakura said still chuckling.

"You come out of the closet!" I yelled. I knew I was being childish but I didn't care.

"Marik I came out of the closet 5 thousand years ago." He said crossing his arms.

"Well good for you. I wouldn't come out of the closet for anyone, even if they wanted me to." I said crossing my own arms. Melvin grinned.

"I know someone who wants you too." He was quickly elbowed by Bakura who shot him a glare. I looked at him confused. Could he really? Before I could say anything the bell rang and we went off to our next class.

STUDY HALL LATER IN THE DAY  
MELVINS POV

Bakura threw a pencil at me as soon as we took our seats. I looked at him smirking.

"Is it the dating your Hakri or almost telling your dirty little secret you've kept so well?"

"Both. Mostly just the Marik thing. You've known since the afterlife how I've felt and that I can't tell him."

"I still don't see why." I said. I really don't. If he likes I'm then tell him. If he feels the same than screw him, if not kill him. It seems so simple.

"You know how the last part of the deal with the god is that we have to find the one who loves us already? Well I'm pretty sure Marik doesn't love me. Therefore I must find the one who does. I'm going to be pissed if it's one of Yugi's gang." He grumbled looking down at his desk.

"'Kura you're an idiot. And I don't really get one thing. If we were supposed to fin the one who loves us why was mine Ryou? We never technically met." I pondered.

"He saw you through my eyes, which were his eyes. He often thought of you in his soul room. He was sleeping for most of the time I was out so in a way he was dreaming about you. It's disgusting." I smiled. My little Creampuff really did like me.

"You're just jealous that both Yami and I found ours in the first day." He flipped me off and looked down at his work. "Oh so now you'll actually do school work."

"Piss off Melvin."

"Careful Fluffy. Your British is showing."

"Careful Melvin, your jack ass is showing."

LATWER THAT DAY

HEADING BACK HOME

STILLMARIK'S POV

"Why can't you take Bakura how and I go to Ryou's?" Melvin asked as we walked to my car.

"Well we did get paired for that Science project and you to Bakura. It would be a good idea." Ryou said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Ryou? That's why you want Melvin to come over?"

"No its not but that is true." Bakura said next to me as we walked to the parking lot.

"Am I the only one against this?" I asked.

"Yes" they all said in unison. I groaned.

"Fine. But you better not break anything." I said as we got to my car. Ryou and Melvin said bye and walked to Ryou's car, rather quickly might I add. I unlocked the car and Bakura climbed into the passenger side. I Got in as well and started the car.

"Whatever happened to your motor cycle Ishtar?" he asked.

"I crashed it and its sitting in the garage of the apartment till I can get enough money to fix it."

"How did you crash it?"

"Well I was heading to the city to meet Ryou maybe 3 months after everything that happened.

_ As I was heading down the highway in the fast lane I noticed that my front wheel was acting strange. It would wobble every now and then and I would have to slow down to correct it. Well when I slowed down one time I almost made a car, which was tailgating might I add, crash into me. He pulled around and flipped me off. I returned the gesture. When I took my hand off the handle bars for those 5 seconds the wheel went wobbly and I lost control. My bike swerved through the median and into oncoming traffic. I hit a pick-up truck head on. I was in the hospital for weeks and my bike was ruined. Its either I fix up what was left or I buy a new one. _

"I decided that I would just wait till I get a job and save the money for a good bike. I'm only half way there with the little money I make at the museum that my sister used to work at.

"Let me see the bike. One of my old hosts used to be a repair man. I learned a lot. Maybe I can help." Bakura said staring out the window.

"You'd do that fluffy?"

"Only if you stop with the bloody nick names." I snorted.

"You know you love your nick names fluffy. You just won't admit it." he just rolled him eyes at me. We pulled into the apartment complex parking lot and parked. "Here, I'll show you to her." I said we walked to the garage.

"Her? Marik for the thousandth time, you're gay. It's going to be a he!" I punched his arm.

"The gender of my Baby has nothing to do with my sexual orientation!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"So you don't deny that you're gay?"

"I'm not gay fluffy! Deal with it!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes again and walked over to my old bike. He knelt down next to it and examined it.

"I think I can help with it. It will be costly for parts but I can work with it." (1) He stated standing up. "Maybe 500. Give or take."(2) I nodded.

"I may have to spend a little less for a little while but I can get it. Can you really do this Bakura?" I asked.

"Sure. Think of it as an apology." I looked at him confused.

"Apology for what."

"What ever I do next to piss you off." He said laughing. I laughed as well and we headed back up to my apartment. What we found up there however was not expected.

**CLIFFHANGER! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**1 I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CARS OR MOTORCYCLES AND THEIR REPAIRS! DON'T YELL AT ME  
2 I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE COST OF REPARING CARS OR MOTORCYCLES! DON'T YELL AT ME!**


	6. SURPRISE VISIT

**Next chapter DRAMA! Melvin is so much fun to write as. He so crazy and unpredictable. You can do anything with him ;) jk.**

**Thank you ****SouthernKittyGal** **for Reviewing! I know nothing about motorcycles and I just winged it!**

**Well I may have to start posting chapters every few days now. My family keeps making me do stuff! Ugh life is too busy. **

**I made this chapter so short and I reallt mad at myself. Irs only like a thousand 8 hundred words with out all this author crap ugh. **

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! SADNESS!**

**Ummm nothing else to say….**

**K bye**

**Kat**

Chapter 6

BAKURA'S POV  
MARIKS APARTMENT

**Last time on MBE! We headed back up to my apartment. What we found up there however was not expected.**

Marik stood frozen in his door way. I stepped beside him and looked over his shoulder. Sitting on his couch was his one sister and his adoptive brother was standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Marik shoved me back into the hallway.

"You are Liam Robinson. You are here from Afghanistan and you are an exchange study and don't speak much English or Japanese. Keep your mouth shut." He said and he pulled me into the apartment.

"Hello Sister, Brother." He greeted.

"Hello Marik." They said simultaneously.

"Why are you two here?"

"We can't surprise our little brother for no reason?" Odeon said smiling.\

"No. not without something you want."

"Why did the school call saying you had been in a fight?" Ishziu said looking stern. Marik's eyes widened. "They do call even if it is to Egypt." I stepped back a little trying to hide myself in the room.

"It was a small spat between friends. We settled it yesterday. Everything's fine." He said waving it off.

"They said it was Bakura. But they meant Ryou right." I tried my hardest not to snort. Ryou wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Yes it was. It surprised me. You wouldn't think a guy that small could pack a punch." I shot him I look but I knew he couldn't see it.

"Well if you say so Marik. Who's your friend?" She asked looking at me. I looked at her then to Marik how looked worried.

"This is Liam. He's here from Afghanistan as an exchange student. He doesn't speak much English or Japanese."

"Oh then he much speak Arabic." Odeon said in Arabic.

"Yes," I responded in the same language. "It's nice to meet you…" I asked trying to sound friendly. Marik, I could tell, was glaring daggers into my back.

"Odeon. This is Ishziu. Were Marik's siblings. It's nice to meet you." He said extending a hand. I shook it roughly. "You seem oddly familiar."

"I get that a lot." I said smirking.

"So Liam since my family's back, why don't we work on our project tomorrow?" he said with I look saying 'Leave, now'.

"Ok." I said in English.

"Marik don't be rude!"

"Well it is a family matter!"

"Please! Liam stay for dinner!" Ishziu said standing up. Just then loud knocking came from the door.

"Hey Hakri! Open the door! Ryou wants to make dinner!" We heard from behind the door. Marik cursed in Arabic and turned to Ishziu.

"Ummmm so guess what happened a few nights ago.

"Only if that's ok Marik!"

"They probably can't hear us. Ten buck says their Making out in Marik's room" Melvin you have a serious Gambling Problem.

"Marik just tell them! They'll find out any way." I said getting irritated.

"You speak English?" Ishziu asked.

"Yea I do. And Japanese. Have been able for years now."

"Marik I don't understand." Odeon started but Melvin must have gotten impatient and banged on the door again.

"HEY! MARIK! STOP MAKING OT WITH BAKURA AND LET US IN!"

"Bakura? What's going on Marik?"

'The Yamis came back 2 nights ago and are currently living with their Hakirs. Melvin's right outside and I am living with Ryou. Yes I am the spirit of the ring and we're not here to hurt your brother. He were told to live a real life and were all back" I yelled irritated at the situation.

"So you're telling me that you are the man who tried to destroy the world and the one who took Marik's body is right outside?" I didn't answer and neither did Marik. Odeon rushed over t other door and swung it open.

"Its about time Mar- Oh shit." Melvin said before Odeon Tackled him.

MELVIN'S POV

I threw Odeon off quickly abut he Lunged again. I managed to dodge but I ran into Ryou in the process. I pushed him behind be and stood in a fighting position. Odeon mirrored and right when he went to strike, Bakura stepped in between us and caught his hand.

"I told you. We can't hurt anyone."

"Well seeing as you got into a fight with Marik." He said yanking his hand away from him.

If they don't want us then we are reborn. If they allow us to stay then we can stay and we have to live with them till the end of senior year. Ryou and I have a deal just as Marik and Melvin do. Basically we have to do what they want if we want to stay."

"Who let you two come back?" Ishziu asked now standing in the hallway.

"The gods came to us. The three of us were given our own bodies."

"Three of you" Odeon asked.

"The Pharaoh is back as well."

"Marik you're ok with this um," Ishziu said looking at me. "Man being back. He stole your body. He killed Father. He sent half your friend to the shadow realm!"

"Hey! Might I add that He created me when he had no one else to talk to! And also that when I killed your father that he was about to kill you guys? The reason I was created was to protect Marik, when no one else could. I plan on doing that while I'm here along with a few others."I added snaking my arm around Ryou. "As long as Marik wants me here I will be here, weather you two like it or not."

"Holy shit Melvin." Bakura said smirking at me. "I didn't know you could be sentimental." I grinned at him.

"Besides it's him you should be worrying about. He's the one who fucked Marik." His eyes widened as did everyone else's in the room.

"No we haven't!" Bakura said looking at the two shocked Egyptians who were frozen in their places. "Why the hell would say that?" he glared at me. Marik was shoot daggers as well. He knew I wasn't lying.

"Guys Melvin's joking." Ryou said talking for the first time this evening. "He has a horrible sense of humor." He said giving me a look then he turned to the rest of the group. "You guys have nothing to worry about. All three of them settled their differences and are just trying to live their lives. While they still need to repay us for what they have done in the past" he said shooting a glance to Bakura. "They are here. They can make up for what they did and live their own lives. Plus if you make Marik send Melvin away I'll be pissed." He said putting a hand around my waist. I smiled and pulled him closer. Odeon and Ishziu stood silent taking all the information in. Right when Ishziu was about to speak Marik stepped up and cleared the air.

"I love both of you but you guys are always in Egypt. I know what I'm doing on my own. And I know how to take care of myself. If anything gets out of hand I can deal with it. I have friends who can help me. I don't need my older siblings coming and taking care of me. You guys know I'm fine. You need to stop worrying. Look why don't the four of us go to Ryou's and let you two think. We'll be back tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door. Bakura's eyes followed him and he glanced at Odeon before walked after him.

"Well this is awkward. I'm going to follow Marik." He muttered before he walked off.

"Well be fine." Ryou said untangling himself and walking up to them. "Here's my number if your two want to find us. We only live 5 minutes from here." He wrote his number down and left the apartment. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. We walked down the stairs and found Bakura and Marik standing next to Ryou's car. We walked up wordlessly and All climbed in the car. The ride back was silent. Marik was in another world and the rest of us didn't know what to do. We got to the house and walked inside and we Marik went to the spare room immediately. Bakura followed and that left Ryou and I alone in the kitchen. We turned to each other. I smirked at him.

"Wanna make out?"

MARIKS POV

"Marik just talk to me." Bakura said from behind the door. I didn't want to see him. Melvin saying it out loud in front of not just him but my siblings just pissed me off. What if he didn't think I was a joke? What if he found out? "Just let me in Marik! It's my room!" He yelled. Shit I hadn't thought of that.

"So?"

"That means let me into my own room Ishtar. "

"Fine frigging ass." I said getting up and letting him in.

"I'm an ass? You're the one locking me out of my room." I looked down at the floor or at the wall. Anything that wasn't him.

"Yes that makes you an ass." I muttered sitting back down.

"Marik what's wrong with you. Quit being depressing. Be happy!"

"I'm not depressing. I'm just pissed."

"Why? Cuz your siblings found out we were back?" I shook my head. "Because your brother tried to kill Melvin?" I shook my head again. "Because your father was brought up?" I shook my head a third time. "Then what is it Marik? What could be your bloody problem?" He yelled. That yell just made all the anger I had been boiling up just burst out of me.

'You want to know what my problem us Bakura? YOU! You're my frigging problem. You are there and you acted nice to my siblings and you stopped Melvin from getting hurt but you can't remember one little thing? Why did you have to get drunk that Night Bakura? Why did you have to come to me? Why not Kaiba or Yami? Anyone but me! That's what my problem is Bakura."

"What happened that night that's so horrible Marik? What could I have done that pissed you off so badly? It's not like we slept together!" He yelled back. I couldn't stop the words before they left my mouth.

"WE DID BAKURA! That's what I've been hiding. You got drunk off your ass and we had sex on the first night on the blimp. You woke up the next morning and couldn't remember a thing. I told you that you came into my room stark naked and passed out. That's what happened Bakura. Are you happy now?" I yelled and stormed out of the room. I didn't know where I was going when I left the apartment but I just had to get out. I left Bakura there shocked and I had to get away.

**AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT! WEEEEEW How will Naluira react? will marik leave domino? will odeon and ishizu be ok with The yamis being back? and most importantly, WHAT WAS RYOU'S RESPONCE TO MELVINS OFFER TO MAKE OUT?**


	7. God damn it Marik

**Next chapter. Ugh I need to start thinking. Also in the last chapter I meant to say Bakura at the ending not ****naluira…. Muh bad. Thanks for pointing that out…. I swear every time I reread this I feel more and more like a moron every time. Haha so many mistakes that I just think to myself like what was going through my head. This chapters short too. Ugh I need to just sit down and right but life keeps happening!  
So I still don't own Yugioh! **

**Ten bucks says that im going to have something else stupid in this. **

**Kbye**

**Kat**

Chapter 7

BAKURA'S POV

I stood frozen in my bed room as Marik ran out of the house. I never thought that what he was hiding was sex. Part of me was relieved to know what it was about but the other was worried about Marik sprinting away from me. My mind finally came back to my body and I ran after him. I ran into Melvin and Ryou in the kitchen, Melvin with I giant hand shaped red mark on his face and Ryou looking worried.

"Bakura what happened? Marik just stormed out."

"He told me that he slept with me and ran out before I could respond. Where would he go?"

"Probably the park down the road."

"Thanks!" I said walking past them. I turned to look at them before I left I smirked.

"Melvin, what happened to you face?"

"Ryou." he said holding his hand to his cheek. I grinned at Ryou.

"I've taught you well." A and I ran out heading towards the park. I got there and looked around. There was an empty pavilion and no one was on the play ground. There was a small train and I headed towards that since every were else looked abandoned. I walked alone this hiking trail looking for any sign of Marik looking down I saw footprints and followed them. They lead off the trail but my gut told me to continue following. Following to trail that what was hopefully Marik for ten minutes I found myself at a very old looking tree house. "MARIK!" I yelled but there was no reply. "MARIK!" I yelled louder but there was still no reply. "If you not up there I'm going to kill you!" I said and started up the ladder. At the top I found myself in a single room wooded box. There was small chairs and a few football and basketballs ad a sign on the door frame saying ' GIRLS ALLOWED!' In the right top corned I found marik standing looking out one of the windows leaning on the window sill. I walked uo next to him and leaned against the wall.

"Come here often?" I asked trying to be funny. He snorted but didn't respond. "You know running away and ignoring me wont help with anything."

"Yea well it sure postpones it." I laughed at that.

"What were you think when you came to the middle of a forest to some random abandoned tree house?"

"Well at first I thought I need to get the hell out of here and I just started walking. I ended up here cuz I stumbled apon this place when I frist came back to domino. Only Ryou talked to me and we were fighting at the time. After I came here the first time I just kept coming back." I said never turning from the window.

"So you went to your happy place?" I said smirking.

"I guess in a way." Silence fell in the room. Neither wanting to talk about that was on both our minds. We stayed quiet, trying to think of something to say. I decided to break the silence.

"We both know what needs to be talked about Marik." I said turning to him.

" Can we just ignore that anything ever happened? Just stay like we are."

"What if I don't want to ignor it. what if im glad that it happened. Granted im pissed I don't remember it but glad."

"but what if I'm not glad? Bakura knowing what happened with you you knowing killed me. For two years I heard what you said that night, I felt what you did, and I knew that you would never remember, it killed me. I cant do that to my self again Bakura. You're one of the few regrets I have. Bakura you told me you loved me and then forgot. I cant do that again." He said backin away from the window. He walked to the other side of the room.

"But Marik I do love you." He stoped in his tracks. "I have for a very long time. I just thought you were two far in the closet to do anything about it." He looked at me with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Bakura I cant believe you. While some part of me will always love you but I cant do it any more. We can be friends but nothing else. I'll see you at Ryou's Bakura." He climbed down and headed back to the apartment. I decided to stay in the tree house. I needed to think on what just happened. If Marik really is the one who loved me before I should be happy. But he can't love me now because I wasn't there or I didn't remember. I cant help that I was drunk that night! He could have stoped me! He could have told me that morning! A wave of anger rushed through me and I punched a hole in the old wood that was this play house.

"Hey! What are you doing to my tree house!" a small voice came from the base of the tree. I walked over to the foor way and looked down. A little girl stood glaring at me. She had a blur poka dot dress and long blond hair with a big blue bow on the back of her head.

"Sorry kid. I just got mad." I yelled down to her. She climbed up the ladder and stood in front of me. "I gotta ask though, if this is your tree house then why are no girls allowed?" I asked pointing to the sign. She rolled her eyes at me.

"It was my brothers before they got to old for it. Now its mine. Why were you so mad Mister?" she asked walking into the room and sitting on the floor in front of some paper anf crayons.

"A friend of mine and I got into a fight." Why am I talking to a little girl? Don't I hate all people? Even it is a little kid. Well she's all I have right now.

"What are you fighting about? She askes as she started to drawl.

"Something I did a long time ago but now he-she wont let me do anything to make it up." I said deciding that I couldn't corrupt ths girls mind quite yet. Plus it helped me stay mad at Marik.

"What did you do? What ever it is it mush be bad enough fo her to not forgive you."

"We did something and I forgot that it happened. Then I went away for a very long time. I didn't know about her feelings till I got back two days ago."

"DO you have the same feelings for her?" she asked still coloring away.

"Yes I do. I have for a long time but she says that I'm to late."

"Well if she still likes you then you should keep trying. She'll get annoyed and just give in." I laughed.

"You got some sence kid. Thanks for the advice." I said as I walked towards the door of the tree house.

"Wait befor you go. I drew you a picture!" she said and ran up to me and handed me a piece of paper. On it there showed Me standing next to Marik holding hands with a red heart going around us. There was flowewrs and trees all around us.

"Hey kid how did you know what My friend looked like?" I asked. She smiled up at me.

"I saw her leaving before. I thought she was boy at first." I smiled.

"Thanks kid. Have fun up here!" I said and I climbed down the ladder and headed back to the apartment with the little girls drawling in hand as it started raining.

MELVIN'S POV  
RYOUS APARTMENT  
MARIKS BACK BUT BAKURS NOT  
ACTION

Marik ran into the living room and sat down leaving me and Ryou in the kitchen cooking. I looked after him for a moment then turned back to mixing the pasta sause and spices. Ryou stayed looking at were he ran to.

"He'll be fine Creampuff. Just let him think." I said not takeing my eyes off the simmering pot of mushed up tomato.

"are you sure? What if he needs to talk to someone?"

"Just let him stew. Let him just get it out of his system."

"But what if he breaks something?" I snorted.

"Ryou relax. You're letting the water over boil." I said and the water spilled out ovdr the pot and sizzled as it hit the hot cook top.

"Crap!" he yelled and rushed over to turn the heat down and held the pot over the ovel to let it calm down. "What do you thinks going to happen Melvin"

"I think they will be Together by the end of the week. Maybe sooner. Bakura has had feelings for Marik since before battle city. He won't wait when he finds Marik still likes him back. Its all just a matter of time." I said chopping mu some garlic and dropping it in the red mess popping in the pot. "We just need to find something to push them together."

"What do you have in mind?" Ryou asked setting the water, still boiling, back down and dropping the noodles in.

"Well they're partners for science right?"

"Yea?" he said questioning my motives.

"Why do we find a way to make them cave into them selves."

"What do they have to do?" Ryou asked. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Volcano Model. **(So cliché but I couldn't think of anything else.)** Why? What are you planning Creampuff?"

"Well it we make it screw up and make I giant mess then they will have to clean right? As in clean each other?" He said smiling. I started to smile my self.

"Ryou! you really are devious!"

"Did you expect any different?" he asked stepping closer to me. I pulled him to me by the waste. He raped his arms around my neck.

"Not even a little bit." I said smirking. I closed this distance between us but befor anything got to heated the door swung open and Bakura stood dripping went with paper in his hand and a smirk in his face.

"Ew. Please save it when you know no one will be home." His said smirk not fading.

"Well we did know if youd be home or if you'd be home." I said not letting go of Ryou.

"Of course id be back! Where the hell else would I go?" He asked laughing and shacking out his wet hair. All over the kitchen.

"Bakura! Now we have to clean all that up! Whats with the paper by the way?" Ryou said pulling away from me and grabbing a towl. I cant believe hes cleaning up his mess. I'll have to change that.

"Ryou make him clean it up! Make him work for his right to stay here!" NBakura glared and snached the rag from Ryou. he set the paper on the table and I uickly grabbed it. I laughe at the childish picture on the rain dripped paper. "Did you draw this Bakura? You have real talent" I said laughing.

"Actually I met a little girl after talking to Marik and she gave me some good advice and drew me a picture. It was surprisingly helpful." He said cleaning up the watter droplets that came from his hair.

"I didn't know you liked kids Bakura." Ryou said walking back to me and I pulled him in and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I don't. this one proved her worth. I never thought that a little girl could be so useful. Did Marik come back?"

"Yea he's watching tv."

"Ok I'll be in my room. Call me when dinners ready." He left the kitchen and we heard his door slam.

"I wonder what hes planning." Ryou said dtaring after him.

"What ever it is, a little girl told him to do it. so it must me crazy."

"Were in for a weird week."

**I got mad at myself for making Marik be a winey little kid in this. Ugh more marik being crazy deep in the closet. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible.**

**K bye**


	8. fun in walmart

**HI! Haha yea…. Im late with this. Muh bad. But I had TONS of fun writing this. I sware I'll get better! And I do edit, I just miss stuff. Imma go now. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CHARACTERS! JUST THE MESSED UP PLOT OF THIS FIC. KBYE**

**-Kat**

**ps, i don't own walmart either. idk if i had to that or not but imma be safe**

Chapter 8

Ryou's Pov

One thing I've learned that when it's Saturday morning you are not loud with Bakura in the house. It's a death sentence. So when Melvin as being his usual self I had to put a stop to it. He was currently being absurdly loud and obnoxious.

"But I don't get it! How did you get stuck in the chucky cheese tube? That makes no sense!" he yelled laughing loudly.

"Melvin shut up! Bakura will come down here and kill you if you keep yelling." I hissed at him. He scoffed.

"I'd like to see him try." He said flexing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine keep being loud. Don't come crying to me when he kicks your ass." I said turning away from him.

"He cant touch m-WHAT THE!" Melvin yelled as his food in front of him was grabbed and thrown against the wall. We all looked up to see Bakura glaring at Melvin.

"Shut the hell up." He said calmly. "And there's no way I'm cleaning that shit up" He added sitting down. And dropping his head on the table.

"I was still eating that!" Melvin yelled looking mad.

"You're still welcome to eat it off the floor." Bakura said lifting his head to smirk at him. Melvin answered by grabbing a handful of the food from the floor and shoving in in Bakura's face. Bakura jumped back cursing. He recovered and grabbed Marik's plate of food and threw it at Melvin. Melvin responded to tackled him to the ground. Marik and I stood up and backed away from the two teens thrashing on the ground. Melvin was sitting on top of Bakura and had his hands around his throat. Bakura was thrashing under him, trying to throw him off. He managed to switch their positions and was now Flipping Melvin and holding his arm behind his back. Marik decided that enough was enough and grabbed can of pop out of the fridge and shook it and opened it spraying it over the two of them. **(I have always wanted to do that)** The two stopped as they were covered in Coke. They glared up at Marik then turned to each other panting. Then they started laughing. Bakura climbed off of Melvin extended a hand to help him up. Melvin took it and he was hoisted up both still laughing. Marik and I stood there staring at them confused.

"I'm done." Marik said walking out of the room. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You two are insane. By the way Bakura, you and Marik need to go and work on your project today and Melvin and I called the house all weekend." I said sipping my mug of coffee.

"In other words, get out." Melvin said to him, laughing. Bakura groaned and let his head fall to the table.

"This day is going to be so awkward. Things will be so much better if he would just stay out of the closet." He mumbled in to the table. Melvin laughed.

"You're lucky he came out long enough to let you screw him. But you don't even remember that." He laughed again and started picking up the food on the floor.

"I do remember that morning with one gigantic hangover and Marik limping a lot. I'm trying to think back to it. I think I started with 'there's a party in my pants and you're invited.' Ugh what was I doing?" Melvin started laughing as he stood up and dropped the food in the trash and sat back down.

"At least now you know how to get into his pants." Bakura snorted and stood up.

"I'm going to go get ready. Might as well get this awkward day over with."

"Good luck!" I called after him as he left for his shower, leaving Melvin and I once again in the kitchen. I looked at him and smirked.

"Wanna make out?"

BAKURA'S POV

I stepped out of the shower and chills ran up my spine. I wrapped a towel around my waist and shook my hair out with another. Once I deemed my hair dry enough I threw the towel over the shower rack and balled up my dirty clothes and stepped out of the bathroom, right into Marik. He looked at me wide eyed and eyes trailed up and down my form. I smirked as a blush formed on his face. His eyes stopped wandering and they rested on my open chest. I waved my hand in front of his face and he jumped.

"FLUFFY! PUT A SHIRT ON!" he yelled and ran into Ryou's room. I chuckled and headed to my room. I quickly dressed in my normal Blue striped shirt and jeans but I grabbed my black trench coat this time. I got on to Ryou's laptop and looked up stuff for Marik and I's project. We had been assigned to make a natural destructive formation. We decided to make a volcano. **(I know that crazy cliché but whatever. It needed to be messy) **most of the stuff we needed for it could be found in one store. I printed out a list and walked out of my room. I saw two different situations to walk in on. In the kitchen Melvin and Ryou were all over each other again this time Ryou was sitting in Melvin's lap. In the other room was Marik was inspecting himself in the full length mirror in the living room and quietly talking to himself in what seemed to be Arabic. I had to choose. Scare the crap out of Marik and probably get slapped or walk in on my best friend and my Hakri while their eating each other's face off. I heard a low moan coming from the kitchen and decided to go with the Marik side of the bargain. I walked quietly into the room and behind Marik. He was speaking rapid fire Arabic so quietly that I couldn't make most of it out. Something about abs, tan, and sexy. I rolled my eyes. Conceded much?

"Could you be more obsessed with yourself?" I said from behind him. His eyes shot to my reflection and he spin gripping his chest.

"Bakura! What the frig? What would you do that?" I laughed.

"Why not? Come on we need to go get stuff for our project. " I said throwing him his keys.

"I have two questions. One how do you expect to pay for this stuff? Two, where did you get my keys?" He said turning towards the kitchen.

"The answer to both of those is what's my name?" as we rounded the corner. We found Melvin and Ryou now laying on the floor in the way of the door. "Could you guys stop for ten seconds so we can leave?" I said kicking Melvin in the side. Moved to the side of the room, never breaking the kiss, so we could get by. "You two are starting to get sickening." I said as we left the apartment.

"So you plan on stealing all of the stuff we need?" Marik asked as we got to his car.

"Not all of it. Just the stuff we can't cover with what little we have." I said and he nodded. The car ride was in silence. Neither of us really wanted to be there. With everything that had happened it was just awkward that would go away. We got to Wal-Mart and headed walked around looking for random things we needed. Marik grabbed a cart and I pulled out my list.

"We need paper Mache. Where would that be?" I said and Marik rolled his eyes at me.

"We need to MAKE paper Mache. So we need flour, newspaper, and glue." He said in a bored tone. I looked at him confused. He caught my stare. "Its what you need to make it. its not hard. What else?" I looked down at the list and started naming off things that we needed. I had taken and hour for us to fine everything. We ended up stopping and making fun of some random food or game or just anything that would catch out eye. There was only one thing we needed left. And that was orange soda to create the lava. We walked towards the drinks and found the two liters. We grabbed 3 and something caught my eye. The alcohol section. I grinned and gabbed a few bottles and shoved them into my trench coat pockets. I turned and saw that Marik wasn't paying attention and grinned. This is going to be a fun weekend.

"Is this everything?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup lets go. How do you plan on stealing all this?" He asked eying me suspiciously. I grinned.

"Now if I told you my secretes than it wouldn't be any fun. " he rolled his eyes and we headed towards the check out.

**I have no idea how he would steal those so imma just skip it…. don't kill me….**

MARIK'S POV  
JUST GOT BACK TO RYOU'S

"You know you can't avoid your siblings forever right?" Bakura said as he grabbed some bags and headed for the door. I follow suit with my own bags. Unlocking the front door with Ryou's spare key, I quickly put my keys in my front pocket and set the bags on the table. Ryou and Melvin were nowhere to be seen.

"I know. I'd just prefer to let them sit for a little and digest the situation. I don't even understand all of it but I can't help that much." I said wincing at the thought of my siblings back at my apartment. "They are just trying to help. I know that."

"at least you have someone to care about you." Bakura said. I looked at him and saw that he was staring, expressionlessly, at the bags of supplies and taking things out and setting them on the table.

"You have Ryou, and Melvin, and me. You have people who care." Why was Bakura being so weird? He's being so, un-Bakura.

"Just drop it Marik. Where's the card board? For the frame?" he asked. I sorted thought the bags without finding it. I looked up at him.

"Did we forget it?" I asked. He sighed and walked back over to the front door. Grabbing his coat he threw my keys at me again. I glared at him. "How do you keep doing that?" he laughed and opened the door. I walked through it and we headed to get our missing item.

Ten minutes later we were in the craft aisle looking at cardboard. Well, I was. Bakura was standing behind me looking bored.

"You want to hurry up?" he said aggravated.

"Well we need the right size and one that doesn't cost 5 bucks for one square." I said not taking my eyes off the selection of cardboard. He sighed and I heard his footsteps fade as he walked off. I rolled my eyes and looked at the prices. I was alone for maybe 2 minutes till I heard a cart zoom by with Bakura riding on the back with a smirk on his face. I ran to the end of the aisle I was in and watched as he raced down the store. "BAKURA!" I yelled at him but he just raised his hand and flipped me off as he turned the corner. "Oh Gods. What is he doing." I rand after him, cardboard long forgotten. I headed towards where he disappeared and tried to find him. It wasn't hard. After all he was a tan tall guy with white hair and a giant ass scare under his eye, also, he was riding a shopping cart. I found him sitting on the ground laughing as people had to dodge the speeding cart that he had jumped off of. "Bakura! What are you doing?" I hissed, pulling him up off the ground. He laughed and pulled me into an aisle and away from the workers coming to inspect the cart. In one aisle he started moving some of the food. He swapped the places of everything putting paper plates were toilet paper would be and vice versa. "Bakura what are you doing? Were just here for cardboard!" I aggressively whispered at him. He laughed.

"Causing havoc. If I can't kill anyone then I have to do something to get in trouble."

"You call switching groceries around trouble?" I said crossing my arms and raising and eyebrow.

"No I call that being irritating. This is going to be trouble. " he said grabbing my arm. I pulled me towards the front of the store and grabbed another cart. He waited till be were far enough away from the check out before he picked me up and sat me in the cart.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He clapped a hand over my mouth and I glared at him.

"Quiet. Grab as much as you possibly can." He said and he started running. I grinned and leaned to one side and started grabbing random objects. Bakura was running as fast as he could and I couldn't see much of what I was grabbing. I heard shouts behind us and felt Bakura speed up. Zigzagged through the aisles and then headed towards the front.

"Hurry!" I yelled. As we passed the front doors. Shouts and curses were heard behind us but as we got further and further away they faded. Bakura and I looked at each other and we stated laughing. Bakura us walked towards Ryou's apartment. Upon arriving we found Ryou standing outside the building looking irritated. He ran to as we approached.

"Marik, why are you in a shopping cart?"

"Long story?" I said questioning the statement myself. Bakura laughed.

"Tell me later. Ishziu called. She wants to talk to you. Where's your car?" he asked. Realization hit me when I remembered that my car was still in the parking lot.

"My car! Ryou would you and Melvin go and get it? They may recognize me or Bakura if we go back."

"Why would they do that? What did you do?" He asked looking even more irritated than before.

"Ryou just go get his car. We will explain when you get back. "He said and I handed him my keys. He took them and he walked with us to go upstairs

"By the way, did you guys leave some card board in the elevator? There's a few pieces sitting in there." I looked at Bakura who was smirked.

'I did noting." We go to the apartment to Find Melvin….

**AHHH! I love cliff hangers. They're so much fun.**

**I DO NOT SUPPORT THEFI OF ANY SORT! UNLESS YOU RE ANY SORT OF YUGIOH CHARACTER DO NOT ATTEMPT THE ACITIVITES PREFORMED IN THIS FANFIC.**

**Or you know try it record it and send it to me. That would be fine.**

**K bye**

**-Kat**


	9. OH NOS!

**Finally! I'm done with his chapter! YES! This took longer than expected. I had a random surge of inspiration today and I was all alright let's get this shit done! I should have the next chapter out by Friday. I have nothing to do those days so it will hopefully be long. This chapter is my Favorite so far. I love Marik in this chapter. Alright Imma go and leave now so you can read Kbye.**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! *CRIES***

CHAPTER 9  
BAKURA'S POV

Ryou opened the door to our apartment and we found Melvin passed out, lying on his back across the table with his head falling off the side. There was a slight bit of drool seeping out of his mouth and to top it all off he was shirtless. Marik and I both looked to Ryou and he raised his hands.

"It wasn't me. I left him up here completely clothed sitting at the table." He said defending himself. I walked up to the half naked man sprawled on the table and flicked his forehead. He snored loudly but did not wake up.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Ryou. He ignored me and shook Melvin's shoulder.

"Melvin. Wake up." He said softly. Marik pushed forward and leaned over (leaving me a nice view of his ass) so that his face was in his ear.

"MELVIN!" He yelled loudly in his ear but he still didn't stir. I walked over to the sink and grabbed the hose and left the sink run till it was as cold as it could get. Once it was the right temperature I motioned for Ryou and Marik to move from behind him and I quickly sprayed the sleeping Egyptian sprawled on the kitchen table. He shot up from his sleep then lost his balance fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" he yelled at he hit the ground. Marik and I started laughing as Ryou ran to his boyfriend's side. "Am I shirtless? And wet?" I laugh.

"I sprayed you to wake you up but the shirtless is all on you." He looked confused at me then thought back to what he was doing before. Marik gagged and threw a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened and he glared at Melvin.

"Why the hell would you let me see that? EW!" He hissed. Melvin opened his mouth to respond but I quickly shot forward and covered his mouth.

"We don't want to know. Just go put a shirt on. Ryou needs you go get Marik's car with him." He humphed and stood up.

"Why can't you two go get it? And why does it need getting? "

"If we go back we'll probably be arrested."

"What did you two do exactly?"

"Well Bakura was bored and found a shopping cart," I started but Melvin put a hand up.

"You can stop there. I'll use my imagination. Come on Ryou lets go. You two keep it PG. I don't want to come home with Bakura impaling you. "I help back a laugh then glared at Melvin. Marik grabbed the salt shaker and threw it at him.

"Ra Damnit Melvin! Who says he was on top! When will you stop saying that?" He yelled as the shaker hit Melvin on the side of the head.

"When you stop denying it" Melvin stated rubbing his head. I started laughing and Marik turned to glare at me.

"Are you kidding Marik? You think I would let you top? From the little bits coming back to me I believe I was over you. There was also something wrapped around my back." I smirked when Marik's face was covered in seconds with a blush. He gave a frustrated sigh and pushed the cart we had kept in the living room. Ryou and Melvin left and I looked through the kitchen for some food. "Do you want any food Marik? Melvin threw your breakfast at me this morning so you must be starving." I yelled through the apartment and I heard and 'whatever' in response. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed a bag of Doritos. I walked into the living room to find Marik going through the shopping cart we had taken. "So what all do we have?"

"Random stuff. I wasn't looking when I was grabbing. What are we going to do with this?" he asked holding up a 'I Love Boobies!' shirt. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I looked through the cart and one item in particular caught my attention.

"Marik, May I ask why you grabbed this?" I asked. His cheeks immediately flushed at the bottle in my hand.

"I did not try to grab that. I already said that I couldn't see what I was grabbing!" he defended still staring at the object in my hand. "Why did you go down the aisle with that in it?" he said pointing an accusing finger at me. I remained smirking.

"I went down every aisle. You were the one who grabbed lube." I said. He made a reach for the bottle but I quickly dodged.

"Let me have it Bakura! I'm going to throw it way before you get any ideas." He said reaching for it again. I held it above my head and he jumped to get it. In the process of him trying to get it out of my hand he was almost leaning on me. We were very close but he was only looking at his target. I grinned at him. He was so close I couldn't pass this opportunity up.

"Marik" I said and he looked at me with furious eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly silenced him with my mouth. He stood shocked for a second but then returned the kiss arms wrapping around me. I smirked and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I dropped the lube and wrapped my arms around his waist. He moaned when our hips connected and the sound must have brought him back to reality. He pushed away from me and covered him mouth. A string of emotions crossed his face. First lust, then confusion, then sadness, then anger. He removed his hand from his mouth and drew it back and slapped my across the face. I raised my hand to my face but I smirked. "Totally worth it."

"I'm not gay Bakura! Nothing is between us! Stop trying to make something!" He yelled at me. It didn't faze me.

"Marik, you kissed back. You obviously still have feelings for me. I'm not going to give up." I stated crossing my arms. His face went to sadness again.

"Well I did Bakura. Nothing will happen. Just let it go!" he said walking past me to the kitchen. I followed.

"No I think I don't give up easily."

"You sure did in you duels." He said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"So? Keep the stuff fluffy. I'm going to go wait outside. I'll be back tomorrow to work on our project. "He said walking out the door. I smirked at the door as it slammed. It's going to take a while but, I will have Marik.

IT'S MARIK'S TURN!

"Ra damnit fluffy. Just let things go back to normal! Where the hell is Ryou?" I mumbled to myself. The woman sitting on the bench a few feet away from me gave me a weird look and scooted away. I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up Ryou." as if on cue Ryou came with Melvin behind in my car. "Finally!" I yelled as Melvin stepped out of my car. I ran up to him and snatched my keys from him and stepped inside.

"Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Upstairs. Being full of himself. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Melvin I tell you when you can come back. I will probably be when they leave. Bye guys!" I yelled out the window and drove to my apartment. It was quick. I live close. I got there and walked up to my door and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I said to myself as I opened the door. There was no one in the living room. "Ishziu? Odeon? I yelled though the apartment.

"In the kitchen." I heard Odeon answer. I walked to them and found them sitting at the table. I stood in the door way and waited for them to talk.

"Marik we thought about what you said. While we understand that you can handle yourself we don't think that you should stay here with those two. We decided that you will be living with us, in Egypt. Pack your things. Were leaving tonight." Ishziu said with no emotion. I stood in shock unable to move. Moving back to Egypt? I can't.

"I can't do that sister. It will devastate Ryou if Melvin is gone. Na I can't leave him alone. I'm not letting you ruin everything. "Odeon sighed.

"Marik we're not giving you a choice. We are protecting you. Please don't make this difficult."

"No. I will not leave. I can handle myself. You two are going to mess up my life. You two should be the ones leaving."

"Marik please just go pack." Ishziu pleaded. I will not leave Domino.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Marik, please. Don't make me use this." Odeon said. He pulled out the millennium rod.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. A few days before the Yamis came back we all received our items back. I put mine in my closet to hide the memories.

"We found it in your room. I would like if you would do this on your own Marik but I will use this if I have too." He said his voice pleading. /Melvin! They want me to move to Egypt. They are going use the rod on me. Please come get me before they take me. Hurry! / I yelled the link.

"If you love me you wouldn't make me do this." I said almost begging. Odeon's face faltered slightly but he didn't respond.

"Marik don't make this hard." Ishziu begged.

"You will have to take away the control of my own body to make me leave. You two will be doing exactly what Melvin did; He's the one who's been protecting me. He has been looking out for me since he's been back. He stopped Bakura and I's fight. He's the one who stopped Father from killing us. He's the one helping me. You two are the one hurting me." I yelled. Ishziu flinched at my words.

"Marik that's enough. This is your final warning."

"No this is yours. I love you two more than anything but you two are no longer listening to me. If you two make me leave I will never forgive you." I said. They shared a look and Ishziu nodded. Odeon pointed the rod at me and my world went black.

BAKURA'S GONNA KICK SOME OVER PROTECTIVE SIBLING ASS!

"What the hell do you mean they're making him move?" I yelled at Melvin. We were calmly sitting at the when Melvin abruptly sprang from the table and yelled that Marik's siblings were making him leave.

"They used the rod on him. They are forcing him to move to Egypt with them. They are packing now. We have to go." He said already heading for the door. I got up and followed. Ryou ran to catch up with us and we were in his car and on the road in minutes. We sped the whole way to his apartment.

"All we have to do is get the rod from Odeon. Marik will be released. After that we just have to get them out." Melvin said as we arrived. I quickly got out on the car and ran up the stairs to his apartment. The door was locked. Ryou was close behind with a key. He unlocked it and ran inside. Odeon was right there looking furious.

"You are not welcome here. You must leave." He said looking a mixture of sad and angry.

"I'm not welcome? You are forcing Marik to do something he doesn't to do! It's obvious that he doesn't want this if you have to use the rod on him. You should know that he doesn't want this! Let him go! "I yelled. I was past the point of furious. This man had no idea what he was doing.

"Marik shouldn't have been here to begin with. He needs to return home."

"He is home!" I yelled and I lunged for him. We fell to the ground me on top. I started searching for the rod on him. "There it is!" I yelled as I found it in his back belt loop. I had I hold on it but he did too. We both pulled. I had the ball side him the other end. Odeon had pulled the sheath for the knife off. I fell back words, the rod in hand. Marik, who had been standing in the back of the room awoke from his trance and ran up to me. He helped me up and looked towards his siblings.

"I can't believe you two. You took me away from my body. You know that has happened to me before. You are supposed to help me! I can't look at you two anymore. Just leave. You're not welcome here anymore. Go back to Egypt. Just leave." Marik said voice cracking a few times. I put my hand on his shoulder for reassurance. He turned and looked at me. He gave a smile of thanks but turned back to his siblings. Ishziu opened her mouth to speak but Marik held up a hand so silence her. "Don't say anything. There isn't anything you can say to fix this. You took my freedom. Something I treasure more than anything else. You two are the last people I would expect to do that. Just go. I don't want to see you. Just go." He said turning away from them. His face was covered in tears. I put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards the outside hallway. He turned to me and hugged me. His back shacking as he cried. I held him and tried to soothe him. "Thank you Bakura."

**HELL YEA MARIK! I was so happy at the end of this chapter. So much drama. I can't wait to post the next chapter. Thanks for reading! And thanks for Reviewing! All those who did! KBYE!**

**-Kat**


	10. MARIK TIPSY AND LASER TAG WITH MELVIN

**HEEEEEYYYYYY... whats up guys? its been forever! sorry this is crazy late. im getting really bad at this. I have hag a crazy busy week. I GOT A NEW PHONE THOUGH! i was so excited. you peobably dont care though hahha too bad but i told you any way :D. im dreading schooll . i wont be able to do anything any more. ugh. so heres the next chapter. theres an almost lemon is anyones against it. its really not that bad but i though i would just put this in here incase anyones like EWWWWWWW LEMON! GORSS! ites really only like a paragraph i think. but any way here it is. ENJOY!**

**I DONT OWN YUGIOH! *TEARS***

**-Kat**

Chapter 10 Bakura's Pov

We I drove Marik's car back to Ryou's apartment. He was silent the entire ride and I didn't know what to say. He wouldn't look at me any way. He was hiding himself from me. I would be doing the same. He stared out the window, unmoving. I sighed and turned into the parking lot and into a spot Ryou pulling in next to me. We got out wordlessly and walked up to the apartment wordlessly and Marik sat on the couch staring at the wall. Ryou sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine Marik." He said encouragingly and he got up and grabbed Melvin's arm. He looked to me. "Try to cheer him up you're probably the only one who can." I looked at him shocked.

"Me? Have you not gotten that he currently hates me?" I whispered at him. He looked directly in my eyes.

"Bakura, Marik was depressed for the first year you were gone. He tried to hide it but there was obviously something wrong. When he found out you died he broke down. He went to you after he told his siblings to leave. You may not see it and he may not either but he needs you and you only. Go talk to him. Melvin and I are going to go out. Just try Bakura." He said leaving the room tugging Melvin along with him. I turned to Marik who was staring at the TV, which was off, not moving again. He must be in shock. I turned to the kitchen and opened the cabinet I had put the liquor in. I grabbed two glasses and a bottle and walked back to the living room and sat them on the table. I poured two glasses and handed one to Marik. He eyed it.

"You really want to bring alcohol into this Bakura? With how well it helped out last time?" he asked. I smirked.

"Well that was last time and this is this time. Who says it will end up the same?" I said holding the glass closer to him. He eyed it again and took it from me. He downed it in one gulp and put it back on the table. "Another." He said emotionlessly. I looked at him shocked and helped the neck of the bottle over the glass.

"What do you say?" I asked smirking. He glared and grabbed the bottle from my hand, drinking straight from the bottle. I grinned and took a sip from my glass. "You seem, egger. "He glared again.

"I just told my siblings, the only family I have left, to get out and never come back." He stated.

"Yes, because they took control of your body so they could take you, against your will, to Egypt. What else could you have done?" I asked him standing up and leaning against the wall that he was staring at. He looked back at me with sadness and anger.

"They just wanted to help me. They were completely wrong but they did it for the right reasons. I shouldn't have been so harsh." He said taking a swig.

"Marik they were going to take you to a different continent because of me and Melvin were going to be at the same school as you. They went too far. You had every right to do what you did." I said trying to make him see reason. He scoffed, and took another gulp.

"That may be but I'm alone now. And they probably won't come back." He said looking down at the bottle now a half empty. I push away from the wall and stood in front of him till he looked up.

"You have me, Melvin, and Ryou. We're not going anywhere." He glared up at me.

"I have you guys? Melvin is like my living nightmare, Ryou's always with Melvin now and you just want to get in my pants. My siblings are on a plane back to Egypt thinking that I hate them and everyone else is dead. I'm alone but I guess you would know what that feels like wouldn't y-"I silenced him with the back of my hand.

"How dare you say that! I'm trying to help you Marik." I said glaring at him. He stood up, took a big gulp, and got in my face.

"How dare I? How dare you coming here acting like you are amazingly helpful and all you're doing is standing there. Do something!" he yelled I balled my fists and tried to stand taller.

"What do you want me to do? Go and stop their plane? Break Melvin and Ryou up so you can have him yourself? I can't do that Marik. "Looked at me sadly then crushed his lips to mine. He pushed me against a wall putting his hands on either side of my face.

"Let me forget. Just for a little. Help me let go of the world around me. "He murmured against my lips before pressing the rest of his body against me. My hands automatically snaked around his waist and I started kissing back but it felt wrong. All I could taste is the alcohol on his lips. He may not be completely drunk but it was affecting him. He wouldn't be doing this if I hadn't given him the drinks. I pulled him away and he looked at me confused, panting. Then his face turned to complete lust as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. He kissed me again this time with more urgency, almost anger. It was like he was pouring all his frustration and anger into this kiss. This didn't make anything right though. His lips left my mouth and went to my neck.

"Marik you're drunk. You don't want this." He chuckled against my neck.

"Funny. I said the same thing to you. You just did this." He said as he roughly gripped my crouch. I moaned loudly and bucked into his hand. He smirked and continued kissing my neck. I struggled against his hands. My resistance was fading fast. I've wanted this for a long time but not if Marik will regret it. I pushed him away and flipped out positions so he was pinned.

"Marik you don't want this. I'm not letting you do something you'll regret in the morning. "He glared at me.

"I thought you wanted this Bakura." His expression turning sad. "Or have you given up on me?" I looked him in the eye.

"Marik you have no idea how much I want this. Part of me is screaming to throw you on the ground and fuck the living day lights out of you. But I know you don't really want that. I haven't given up on you Marik. You have. "I said pushing away from him. He looked at me almost with, longing. The lust gone from his eyes.

"Maybe you really do care Bakura." I blushed and looked away.

"Yes I do Marik no go sit down. I'm going to make coffee. I don't want to get jumped again. I won't be able to fight back."

Ryou's POV

I went to grab my phone again and this time Melvin took it. "stop. They are fine. Quit worrying." He said slipping the phone into his pocket. He leaned back in the chair at the coffee shop we were sitting in. I started stirring my tea, needing something to do with my hands.

"How did things get so bad so fast? We haven't even had an ounce of peace since you guys have gotten back."

"Things will get better. Hey! I know a way you can get your mind off them. I'll drive." He said getting up and holding out a hand. I took the last drink of my tea and took his hand. He pulled me to the car and drove us to a small shopping center. I looked at him confused.

"Melvin I never pictured you as the shopping type. "He snorted and pulled me towards the end.

"I'm not. We're here for this." He said as we stood in front of a place called Crazy tag. I raised an eye brow at him. He grinned. "You're telling me that you don't find running around shooting imaginary lasers at random kids fun?" I grinned but shook my head.

"I've never gone laser tagging before. "His grin widened.

"Then this will be fun." He said and pulled me into the place. 15 minutes later I had my hair in a pony tail, a huge clunky plastic contraption on my chest the connected to a shotgun sized laser gun in my hand. I was crouched behind a wall above the rest of the room. It was dark and the only lights were the black lights that made any white glow. Needless to say I was a walking target. Melvin and I split up right away. I ran up to where I could see everything and was just trying to shoot people I randomly saw. Every now and then I would see Melvin laughing manically as he chased terrified children. I would laugh and shoot randomly into the hoard of screaming kids and pick a few off and I would get a thumb up from Melvin. After about 30 minutes of just shooting random kids I heard laughter behind me.

"Your hair is like a frigging fire!" I turned to see Melvin doubling over in laughter. I laughed too and reached to grab my pony tail.

"Jerk." I said to him and he grinned he walked over to the wall I was looking over.

"You have a nice little set up here. You can see everything." I nodded, smiling but then I realized something.

"Melvin, how do you know so much about Laser tag?" he looked at me and grinned.

"The afterlife. We could make it anything we wanted it to be. The first year, before Bakura came, I made it just like the modern world. That includes laser tag. It was a year well spent." I grinned.

"I'm surprised you didn't just go to hell." He smirked.

"I did for a month. It's not too bad. Satan's real funny. I made friends with him and he let me out. Bakura too. We had lunch every week." I burst out laughing. He looked at me confused.

"I just imagined you, Bakura, and Satan just sitting at a table outside eating under an umbrella. That shall be committed to memory." I said still laughing. He grinned and walked closer to me. I stopped laughing and smiled, knowing what he was going to do. He pushed me against the wall and held his face inches from mine. I grinned and switched out positions. I crushed my lips to his and he grinned against mine before kissing back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I went to open my mouth but I heard a voice from behind me.

"This is a place for laser tag not for making out with our girlfriend. Either stop or leave. There are kids around." We turned to see what looked like one of the workers looking highly irritated. We stood up and she looked at us expectantly.

"What?" I asked. Her face went to shock.

"Holy crap you're a dude. Whatever it doesn't matter. Look just play or go make out at your house. I don't care which. Melvin hooked his arm in mine and pulled me down one of the alley ways.

"We choose making out at home." He yelled over his shoulder and we left the Laser tag and headed to my car. We decided to get ice cream before we went home. We stood at the shop Melvin with hot fudge Sunday and me with a plain vanilla cone. He sat at one of the tables and ate. It was late so there weren't many people there. It looked like they were closing and one worked had come out hand started cleaning tables. We ate in silence just enjoying the night. I looked at Melvin as he ate and I realized. This was our first real date. I laughed. I just called me watching Melvin run around horrifying children and making out in a laser tag a date. Then I realized that Melvin did all this just so I would stop worrying about Bakura and Marik. I smiled.

"You know what Melvin. You're a lot different from what I thought you were." He looked up as grinned.

"You too creampuff, but may I ask how so?"

"Well for one I was positive that you were a crazy blood lusting killed who wouldn't think twice about killing me. Now you are somewhat nice and tried, and succeeded, at making me stop worrying." He smirked.

"And if you tell anyone I'll kill you." I laughed.

"See if the Melvin I thought you were had said that I would have shit my pants but I know you couldn't kill this pretty face" I said batting my eyes at him. He laughed and took a bit of his ice cream.

"And that's how I thought differently. I thought you were some innocent little teen who couldn't hurt a fly. But apparently you are too innocent and I'm pretty sure if you got mad enough you would beat the living shit out of anyone. "I laughed. I went to respond but my phone went off. I reached to my pocket but it wasn't there. Then I remembered Melvin took it at the coffee shop. Melvin reached down and pulled it from his own pocket. He smirked at me and answered. "Hello?" A pause. "Marik's where?" pause again. "Why did you give him alcohol?" He yelled. Pause again. "And you can't get him down?" he groaned. 'We'll be there soon. Just don't let him fall." He said hanging up the phone. He looked at me irritated.

"What happened?" I asked worried. What could Marik and Bakura have done now?

"We need to go to the park and Kick Bakura's for letting Marik have alcohol. Marik's drunk and he got himself stuck." He said getting up and walking to the car.

"Stuck where?" I asked waking to the driver's side and getting in.

"He's on top of the Playground the park across school drunk and yelling at the sky. There was something about Foxy Boxes and Mel Gibson. I don't know but we need to help Bakura get him down." I groaned and we drove to the park to help the drunken Egyptian.

**If there was one this i could do with Melvin (That's g-rated ;)) i would go laser tagging with him. it sounds like the funnest thing in the frigging world. seriously. i would record him terifing children and running around like a crazy person. **


	11. GIVE US YOUR EFFING PANTS!

**OMR! I ACTUALLY UPDATED IN A RESONABLE AMOUNT OF TIME! GASP! IT'S A MIRICAL! So yea here's the next chapter. I promised myself I wouldn't make a lot a references in the story cuz I feel like I'm stealing stuff from the abridged series but well drunk Marik is like abridged Marik to me and I couldn't help it. Also I just got the best birthday present form ****Layla Camille Julia. Like 2 months early. she writing me a story and posting it on here. GO READ IT! she deserves the reads! Its called Music is Truth. Read her other stuff while you're at it. I feel like a advertisement. Haha jk THANKS GIRL! YOUR AWESOME! Also the comments you guys are hilarious. They make my day. This note is really long and most of it has nothing to do with the story. I really should stop rambling. BUT I LOVE TALKING! Actually no I'm really quite. Imma shut up now. Kbye.**

**-Kat.**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! *SOBS***

**I DO NOT ENCOURAGE UNDERAGE DRINKING DON'T DO IT KIDDIES! THE MORNINGS ATER ARNT WORTH IT! KBYE FOR REAL!**

Chapter 11

"Marik would you just come down?" I yelled at the man yelling at the sky on top of the tower in the play ground. He was sitting on the roof of the old wooden tower yelling about how Mel Gibson was trying to kill him. The bottle in his hand was almost empty. I had come back from the kitchen with coffee to see that Marik had finished the other half of the bottle from before and he was already drunk. He then stumbled into the kitchen and went straight to the cabinet I had the other one in.

"_Marik don't." I had said to him. He looked at me and smiled drunkenly. "I saw you steal these you know. I don't miss e-everything. You should steal more often flu-hic-ffy. It's really useful." He slurred. He grabbed the second bottle and headed for the door. "Come on fluffy! Let's go on an adventure!" he yelled and started running towards the door. Drunk or not he's pretty fast. He ran/stumbled to this park and started climbing the play ground. I followed hi the whole way. Every time I would try to grab him and turn him around he would do one of three things, lash out, try to bite me, or he would crush his lips against mine drunkenly._

"No Kitty! I want to stay up here. You go away!" he yelled taking another swung of the alcohol.

"Marik it's almost 1 in the morning. You're being really loud. You're probably going to fall and hurt yourself. Just get you skinny ass down here!" I yelled really starting to get irritated.

"You think I'm skinny?" he yelled back.I groaned but then I was spun around and lifted from the ground by my collar.

"What the hell were you thinking giving him alcohol? I knew you were stupid Bakura but not this stupid." My captor yelled at me. I looked up to see Melvin looking pissed. I grabbed his hands and pulled them off me. I fell to the ground. I stood up.

"Look its al I could think of. And at least I called to get you guys to help me get him down. Now unless you're only here to beat the shit out of me then I suggest you figure out a way to get him down. "I said brushing the dirt off my pants Melvin pushed my aside and walked over to the bottom of the tower Marik was still yelling from. Bad idea.

"MARIK GET DOW!" I snorted. Melvin turned and glared at me. "What?" he growled at me. I opened my mouth to warn him but Marik had already hawked a lugie and spit it directly at Melvin. H laughed as Melvin had looked up at the worst moment and I landed right in his face. "You little bitch! That's it I'm coming up there!" He yelled and started to climb up the old wooden structure.

"Why am I not surprised it's you four that causing all the noise?" a voice from behind me said. Ryou and I turned to see Yami and Yugi standing behind us in their pajamas and looking tired and irritated.

"Shut it Pharaoh. We can't get him down. "I growled at him and turned back to watch Melvin climb the tower. He was about half way up. "Why are you ever here anyway?" I asked him

"We live right over there. We heard him along with the rest of the neighborhood. "He Yami answered looking up at Marik.

"How did he get up there? And is he drunk?" Yugi asked.

"Yes he is. He just started climbing. He will spit on you if you get to close."

"RA DAMNIT MARIK! IM GOING TO KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS!" Melvin yelled. We turned to see him Wiping his face again cleaning off another spit wad Marik had dropped on him. Melvin lost his balance and looked like he was going to fall.

"Shit" I cursed and ran over to try and catch him. He did fall and instead of catching him I more or less just cushioned his fall. He land on the ground with a thump Melvin sitting on my back, my face in the dirt. "Get off me you bloody wanker." I yell at him and get gets up chuckling.

"You sound more and more British every day." I flip him off and looked up at Marik who was still drinking from the bottle.

"how the hell are we going to do this?"I asked no one in particular. Just then Marik stood up and looked down at us.

"Pharaoh! We are here for your leather pants!" he slurred down at us. I groaned.

"Not this again. You may want to cover your ears. He's about to sing. "I warned. Yami walked over to me.

"Why does he want my pants?" He said and Marik began singing very loudly and very badly.

"He thinks they're your power source. He came up with a song before battle city. There's a video and every-GAH!" u grunted as Marik tried to hit a high note and just more or less screeched. "That's it someone give me a rock. I'm going to kill this kid.

"Get in line Fluffy. I got first dibs." Melvin muttered next to me. Yami chuckled.

"You two both know that you can't kill him right? Or all of us get sent back. "He said with a slight hint of warning. I laughed.

"We won't kill him, just beat the crap out of him. "

"But 'Kura! If you beat the crap out of him he really won't forgive you!" Melvin said laughing.

"I think he already has, or maybe he was just using me. He jumped we earlier." I said starting up at the drunken teen still "singing".

"Wait, did you?" Melvin asked walking closer to me looking pissed. I held my hands up.

"We didn't do anything. I pushed him away." He glared at me then looked away.

"Good. One episode of drunken sex is enough." Yami looked at us confused.

"What about drunk sex now?" he asked.

"That's what Marik wasn't telling me. I was drunk the first night of battle city ad we slept together. I only remember bits and that's cuz I'm trying to." I explained to him not taking my eyes of Marik. I heard Yami chuckle.

"I always thought Marik was gay." I laughed.

"Oh no! He's totally straight. He just had a moment of weakness. "I said scarsticly. Yami laughed.

"How far in the closet is he?"

"He's built himself a nice little nest in there. He'll find Narnia before he finds his way out of there. "Melvin said walking up to the tower again. "Bakura walk to the other side. Yami walk to the front. I'm going to shake this and hopefully we can catch him when he falls."

"This is a bad idea." I mutter to myself but follow his instructions. Once Yami and I were in place he started shaking the tower and Marik began to lose his balance.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He slurred and he started to teeter over the edge.

"Shit, he falling towards me." I muttered and he fell. I opened my arms to catch him and he landed in them but I lost my balance and fell the ground. Marik sat up straddling my waist giggling like the drunk he was.

"Fluffy why are you on the ground? "He giggled and stared down at me. "You're look so cute fluffy! You hair is all around you and you're so tan!" he giggled and then his face changed and he held his hand over his mouth. "I'm going to throw up." I quickly shoved him off me.

"Not on me you're not. " I grunted and I lifted him up and pulled him towards a trash can. He leaned over is and spilled the contents of his stomach into the bin. I grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "Could today get any worse?" Melvin laughed.

"Careful Bakura. You may jinx us. Let's get him home before he does something else stupid." I laughed and Marik had turned from the can and looked at me.

"Carry me!" he stated and held his arms around my neck. I groaned and picked him up bridal style and headed started walking towards Ryou's car. The rest of them followed.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun with drunken giggly Marik." Yami said smiling as he and a very tired Yugi walked back to their house. We got to Ryou's car but he didn't unlock it. I looked at him.

"Are you going to unlock it or are we just going to hope it open on its own?" I asked him.

"Oh no. you are walking. You got him drunk you shall take him home. I don't want Marik barf all over my car. Better hurry." He said and I looked at him shocked

"Are you kidding? " I asked him.

"No. you caused this. Now walk." He said getting in his car and Melvin following. Melvin grinned at me as they drove away and I groaned. Marik stirred in my arms.

"Fluffy stop making those noises." I groaned again.

"Got back to sleep Marik. This is going to be a long walk." I stated and started me treck to Ryou's apartment.

THE NEXT MORNING! MARIK'S HUNGOVER AS FUCK!  
THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!

"What the hell." I groaned as I sat up in, Bakura's bed? What the fuck? I quickly took I'm my surroundings. I was in Bakura's room still in the clothes I wore yesterday. Wait what happened yesterday? I went to my apartment then a fight and Ishziu and Odeon are gone and then back here than nothing. I stood up and got out of the bed and almost fell over. "Holy Ra my head hurts." I groaned. I made my way into the kitchen and found Ryou, Bakura, and Melvin dressed and sitting at the table. They looked up as I entered. Melvin grinned

"Good morning!" He said much too loudly. My head pounded and I groaned. Bakura just laughed at me.

"With all the shit you put me through yesterday I say were even Ishtar." He said chuckling. I looked at him confused.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Let's see. You ran drunk, to the park across school and climbed the tower. You probably scared the shit out of the people living around there. You spit on Melvin and I. You sang, and then I had to carry you home. Actually I believe you owe me Marik." he said smirking. I groaned and sat down at the table. Ryou handed me a glass of water and two pills. I reached to grab them but Melvin beat me to it.

"No, no, no. you're going to deal with this as pay back for spitting on me. Go get dressed. Were going out today." I groaned again.

"Why?" I asked taking a drink from the glass Ryou gave me.

"Because we want to torture you some more. Hurry up we want to leave at 10" Bakura said sanding up. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 930.

"I can't get ready by then!" I yelled then I groaned as my head throbbed. Bakura smirked and patted me on the back.

"Then you better hurry your ass up Binky boy. I'm dragging you out here whether you're ready or not." I groaned and went back into Bakura's room. "By the way Marik, Ryou and Melvin went to your apartment and grabbed you some clothes and necessities. There on the desk." I looked there and there were clothes. They were my jean sleeveless jacket and kakis. I changed quickly deciding that a shower would take too long. I brushed my hair and put o my Kohl marks and brushed my teeth. The entire time I had to hold my head because it was throbbing so badly. I walked back out to the kitchen where Bakura waited. Melvin and Ryou were gone. Bakura smirked at me. He was in dark blue jeans and a red hoodie.

"Where are we going?" I asked him walking towards the door. Bakura smirked and pushed me through the door.

"Some where I know you'll love." He said and we walked down to Ryou's car were they sat waiting. We climbed into the back seat and Ryou drove off looking excited. "So Marik how much do you remember of last night?" Bakura asked. I though back to last night.

"I remember thinking I was a vampire and climbing up something. I remember falling and then throwing up. That's just about it. How much trouble did I cause?" I asked. Bakura chuckled.

"You work up the Pharaoh and his midget and ruined a perfectly good Lady Gaga song." My eyes widened.

"What did I sing? Please tell me it wasn't leather pants?" Bakura chuckled and nodded. I groaned. "Please tell me nothing else bad happened." Melvin laughed.

"Oh there's more but we feel we should tell you in doses so you don't kill yourself from embarrassment." He chuckled. I groaned again letting my face fall into my hands.

"I'm never drinking again." I said into my hands. Ryou snorted.

"Doubt it." I flipped him off and sat back in my seat head still hurting. We drove in silence for about 15 minutes till Ryou had pulled into a parking lot. I looked out the window to see were where we were. I stared at the entrance arch.

"You're kidding me." I said turning to glare at Bakura. He just smirked back.

"What's wrong Marik? Don't like zoos?"

**I have too much fun with drunken scenes. And I know most of this doesn't make sense and I had a plan that Marik would go to school hungover but then I realized that they wouldn't be at school because it was Sunday. I was pissed. So I have to come up with something different. Also I thought of a much better way for the end of chapter ummmm 9 I think. Which ever was the one where Marik is almost taken back to Egypt. It would have been so much better. UGH! Stupid brain taking forever to think of good ideas. Well idk why I put this down here. Soooooo Imma go now. I got places to be and people to kill! JK! IM NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE! **

**KBYE!  
-Kat**


	12. i ran out of clevernesssorry

**I have not excuse for how little i've been writing. school is a bitch an we just started and f that place. there all assholes. but i will get through this shit! with the help of Yugioh! IT SOLVES EVERYTHING! So heres the next chapter. I need to go to bed so i wont be a zombi tomorrow. anyone who get up before 8 is crazy (You know who you are) ENJOY MARIK BEING A JEALOUS LITTEL BITCH! KBYE!**

**I DONT OWN YUGIOH! *TEAR***

**-Kat**

Chapter 11

MARIKS POV  
ZOO FUN

My head is throbbing slightly less now but it is still aching. The screaming kids aren't helping much either. Ryou was probably the only one really enjoying the zoo. Melvin was trying to have fun for Ryou's sake and Bakura was just trying to torment me. We were roaming the bird house and Bakura bought some seeds and was feeding a few. The only ones that would come to him were the creepy looking ones. The ones that would stare at you like they were staring into your soul. One was perched on his shoulder and he had his hand raised so it could eat the seeds. He looked very calm. Unlike the permanent glare or smirk he had on his face. He just watched the bird eat with a curios look on his face. He looked almost at peace, or maybe even happy. There was no reason to be though. Nothing good has happened yet he is just sitting here feeding that creepy bird. He looked up and caught my stare and smirked.

"Can I help you Marik?"

"Hum?" I asked blushing and looking away. He chuckled.

"You were staring at me. Why?" he asked walking closer. The bird still sat on his shoulder but he was staring at me now.

"I was staring at your friend actually. Frigging creepy." I said staring back at it. It seemed like we locked eyes. I heard him chuckle.

"He's not too bad. He seems quite friendly." Bakura said looking at the bird as well.

"GAH! You EFFing bird!" we turned to see Melvin wiping bird poop of his shoulder and glaring at one of the bright birds that was perched on a branch above him. Bakura started laughing and I did as well.

"You just can't catch a break can you Melvin?" Melvin's turned to us and glared.

"At least I don't have a demon bird on my shoulder." He said still glaring.

"He's not a demon bird. He's a Raven. He usually doesn't come down to visitors though. He must like you." One of the zoo workers had walked up to us and was telling us about the bird perched on Bakura's shoulder.

"Most animals avoid me. That's odd." Bakura responded looking confused. The worked smiled and came closer looking at the bird.

"Well Thunder usually just sits up in the corner away from everyone. You must be special." I snorted.

"Well 'Kura is most defiantly special." I said leaning my arm on his free shoulder. He shoved my arm away. The Worker laughed, her green eyes never left Bakura's. I started to feel jealous of this girl. I mean I know she didn't have a chance but still, Bakura's mine. Did I just think that? /Yes you did/ Melvin said through the link. I turned to look at him and he was smirking at me. I glared. \stop listening to my thoughts!\ He smirked and winked. /Better do something before she steals your man./ I turned away from him. Bakura was now laughing at the worker as she told him a story about Thunder. I glared at the back of her head. Then I had an idea. Hummmm.

BAKURA'S POV  
MARIKS BEING A JEALOUS LITTLE BITCH!

WEEEEEEEEEW

"How often do you feed him mice?" I asked the hyper-active girl in front of me. She had told the bird's entire life story. I didn't have the slight bit of interest but well, the looks I kept getting from Marik were priceless. He looked like he would snap and start stabbing the poor girl in front of me. Now that would be sight to see. Marik on top of the poor girl stabbing her repeatedly all bloody and hot- No! don't think like that! Don't start something you can't finish. Just keep making him jealous.

"Once a week. Usually on Sundays. We have a live feeding where people can watch." She explained.

"Hum. I think I may have to come down one day and see that. As long as you'll be feeding him." I said grinning at her and she giggled and blushed.

"I will be feeding him actually. I'm Layla by the way. I am Thunders keeper. We feed him around 12 if you really want to come." She said as Thunder began to tap on a window at the top of the building. I opened my mouth to comment but Marik had come up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. This is the exact opposite form what I was expecting him to do. I blushed and froze a little.

"Kura we're bored. Come on lets go to another exhibit." He said setting his chin on my shoulder Layla turned around and he face fell as she stared at the tan arms around my waist. I smirked and Marik pulled me away. I started laughing. Marik let go of me and walked over to Melvin and Ryou. Melvin was smirking at Marik and Ryou was glaring at me. /That was mean 'Kura. Stop playing with him./ I snorted. \You don't know what he did before he ran to the park. I need some pay back.\ his glare intensified but he didn't respond.  
"Come on guys let's just go to the reptile house. its right next door." we all nodded and followed him towards the large building next to the bird house. he walked in and roamed for a while. It was the zoo. Nothing incredibly interesting about it. The building was just a bunch of zigzagging hallways and you couldn't see what was next. We walked to the next hall way and we found king cobra behind the glass. Marik walked in and yelped and hid behind me. He started to push me towards the next hallway and away from the snake.

"Marik what the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked plating my feet and not moving. He just pushed harder. "Marik I'm not moving till you explain what's going on."

"I'll explain later just get out of this hall way." He said pushing harder but never looking towards the habitat. Then it clicked in my mind.

"Marik are you afraid of snakes?" I asked turning around to look at him. His face was flushed and he looked terrified. His eyes were pleading with me to just walk away and let him get away. But I wouldn't let him get away so easily. He tried to push past me but I didn't let him past. Melvin and Ryou had wandered off so they couldn't help him. "Marik I won't move till you answer my question. " He glanced at me then turned his gaze to the exit, finding a way out. Then his face turned bold and he leaned him slowly and met my lips with his. I was shocked but I leaded him and pushed him against the back wall. He quickly flipped us and pushed me there but before I could do anything he pushed away and ran out of the hallway and away from me. I stood dazed for a second, then smirked. Marik you smart bastard. I followed the hallways till they lead out of the building and forum the three of them sitting at a table under an umbrella. I walked up and sat down. I smirked at Marik who blushed and didn't say anything then turned to listen to Melvin and Ryou.

"I still thought it as hilarious when the kid asked why the frogs were wrestling. I was just trying to help." Melvin said taking a sip from his drink. Ryou looked at him irritated.

"That doesn't mean that you give the kid a full description of what they were doing and how his parents had to have sex to make him. Probably scared the poor boy for life." I snorted.

"Its not like that hasn't happened before. The kid would have found out eventually." I chimed in. Melvin laughed and Ryou glared at me. I laughed. "By the way Melvin I have a question." He looked at me waiting for me to answer. "Why is Marik afraid of snakes?" Marik shot me a glare and Melvin laughed.

"When he was younger he was bitten by his father's snake and he had to have the venom sucked out. The snake was killed but his father got a new one. Creepy looking snake. Is be scared too." He said leaning back crossing his arms. Marik glared at him.

"Is there anything from my past you don't know?"

"Nothing before your tenth birthday. For obvious reasons." Marik's face went grim but then plastered over and he grinned.

"Well then you don't know my biggest secrete of them all." I rolled my eyes.

"Marik the only secrete you have is one you're hiding from yourself." He scoffed.

"I am hiding nothing."

"Whatever Marik. Where are we going next?" I asked. I wanted to go home. The zoo is hot and irritating and no fun when Marik's not hung over. And if one more kid asks about my with hair I'm going to kill something.

"Let's just go and we have to work on our project any way." Marik said standing up and Melvin did as well. Ryou looked slightly disappointed but he got up as well. He left the zoo and headed home.

MELVINS POV!

CUZ HES HASN'T HAD A TURN IN FOREVER!  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW

We decided to go to Marik's and pick up his stuff. Since I didn't have much stuff of my own quite yet it was mostly just for him. Bakura stayed with him and Ryou and I headed out to get some food. We decided on pizza and headed to the nearest place.

"What do you think we should get?" Ryou asked from the driver's side. I thought.

"Bacon. And lots of it." He rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised." I grinned.

"You shouldn't be by now. " we turned into the pizza place and headed in to order. 30 minutes and one terrified casher later we were heading home with a hot pizza sitting in my lap. He walked up to Marik's apartment.

"When was it decided that we were going to live at your place?"

"When Marik kicked his siblings out and its obvious that you want to stay any way."\

"True. That didn't take long. But we weren't the first of the Hakirs/Yamis to pair up."

"We weren't?" I laughed.

"Yea The Pharaoh and Yugi were together in 10 minutes. I think they were together before we left. Yami had some really messed up clones of him in the afterlife. " I smirked at the memories.

"I don't want to know." I laughed again.

"You really don't. Come on lets go. Hopefully they haven't set the place on fire." He chuckled and opened the door.

"Marik? Bakura?" he called out with no answer. We shared a look then walked thought the apartment looking for any sign of the pair. They weren't in the apartment. No note. No trace of where they went. I searched the link but only found a wall blocking me from Marik's mind. Where the hell are they?

**WHERE THEY HELL ARE THEY? I DON"T EVEN KNOW! ITS A TRUE MYSTERY! I sware i wont procrastinate the next chapter...much... KBYE! **

**-Kat**


	13. this chapter contains words

**Soooooo heyyyyy guys! Long time no see! How you been? I've been wonderful. I hope your all happy. So since I haven't been here in forever I decided to put in this chapter and just say thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

** To ****SouthernKittyGal thank you for being the first one to review. And keep reviewing. it made my day and I'm glad you like it (: **

**to ****Vladroxmysox I gland you like it too and I hope you still like it! and a :3 to you as well! **

**To 13579Marik I'm happy you like the idea! It came to me in a dream! Haha jk I was bored during the summer and just kinda went. and I also plan to have a few more hung over scenes and what not and I hope you like them as well! :D**

** To TheQueenOfCrows MY SKILLZ! Jk. I loved that series (:**

** To Layla Camille Julia Of course we had to go! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! LUVS YOU! **

**To Guest who ever you may be, thank you! I hope you like it and keep liking it!**

**That's everyone! I hope you guys like it and keep reviewing. I have ideas for the next like 3 chapters and then nothing. If anyone has and idea of what you think should happen and I'll add it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! More to come…. Eventually. KBYE!**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH *dramatic 'NOOOOOOOOOO' into the s****ky***

BAKURAS POV

We sat in the little coffee shop down the road in awkward silence. Marik freaked out about being in the apartment and we drove down here to let him get some air. He didn't last 15 minutes before he started hyperventilating.

"_I can't. I can't stay in here anymore. I keep feeling like I'm packing up boxes like my body was doing yesterday. I need to get out of here." I dropped the box I was packing with clothes and put my hands on his shoulders. He had started pulling at his hair and he looked he was going to pass out. "Marik your fine, just relax. No one's making you do anything. It's just you and me here. You're ok." Marik looked up at my words but quickly looked back down not calming at all. I then grabbed one of his arms and pulled him out of his apartment and to his car. I sat him in the passenger side and quickly took my place and drove him down here. _

Now we sit here occasionally making awkward eye contact and sipping at out drinks. I was ok with the silence. It was better than talking about this weekend. He seemed ok with it too. Till he broke the silence.

"Bakura, what did I do last night?" He asked looking at me with confusing in his eyes. I knew he was uncomfortable. He hadn't used one of his nick names for me. I sighed at sat foreword.

"Well what is the last thing you remember?" I asked trying to find where to start.

"I was sitting on the couch with a bottle in my hand and you were leaning against the wall smirking like the smug ass hold you are." I chuckled at his description and started from where he left off.

"Well after that you took a few more gulps and you pinned me against the wall. You asked be to let you forget what happened by fucking your brains out. "I paused to see the look on his face. His eyes widened and his mouth came open a little bit. "Relax, we didn't do anything. I knew it wasn't what you wanted. So I took the alcohol from you and went to make coffee to sober you up but then you came into the kitchen grabbed another bottle of booze, peach schnapps, and ran out on the street. "I looked up again and saw that Marik's face was blank but there was a small bit of, disappointment, maybe? "When you're drunk you turn pretty damn athletic. So you ran to the park and climbed to the top of one of the towers. Ryou and Melvin came and then the pharaoh and yugi popped up out of nowhere and we had to shake the tower to get you down. You landed on top of me and then proceeded to throw up your internal organs and Ryou made me carry you home. That's all that happened." Marik was silent, stirring his coffee staring at the current he created.

"Thank you." He finally said. I looked at him with confusion. "You couldn't have just let me wander the streets drunk ad rambling but you didn't. You're like my guardian angel. " he said mocking swoon. I rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot Marik. " I laughed and we went on like we used to do. Sit around talking about evil plans no less. Not to destroy the pharaoh no, to destroy his math teacher.

"She's a frigging bitch! She gave me detention for telling Kaiba to shut up." I chuckled.

"You should have known Marik. Kaiba controls this town." Marik scoffed.

"that may be but he really needs to shut his mouth. It's obvious that he is trying to show off for Joey but h doesn't have the balls to ask him out. Everyone knows that Joey is obsessed with Kaiba. The day the rod came back to be Joey cornered me in the guys bathroom and begged me to control Kaiba and have him be his creepy mind controlled boyfriend." I laughed.

"That would be creepy but I've seen worse. Isn't he a furry any way?"

"I think he is. They would be an odd couple. A furry and a rich asshole." Marik said laughing.

"Maybe we need to help them together." he raised a brow and leaned forward.

"What are you planning fluffy?"

RYOU'S POV

I looked at Melvin confused. He looked so calm sitting on the couch leaning back, hands behind his head and ankles crossed. He had his eyes closed and one of the most peaceful looks on his face I've ever seen. Not ten minutes ago he was about to punch a hole in the wall. I walked over and plopped down next to him and he didn't respond. I looked at him but he stayed silent and unmoving.

"Melvin?" No answer. I waved my hand in front of his face but he was still unresponsive. "Meelllllvin?" I said again but I still received no answer. i sighed ad got up and stood in front of him. I then jumped on lap. His eyes shot open and he let out a very un-Melvniney yelp.

"What the hell?" he grunted but he looked at me and smiled, snaking his arms around my waist. "well this was an interesting surprise." I laughed.

"you weren't answering me. I had to do something."

"I was trying to get into Marik's mind. It wasn't working. Bt well I guess there's nothing I can do." I frowned.

"That's not very usually for you. You were about to storm out of here, hunt them down, ad rip their heads off." He smiled.

"While that would be very fun I realized that we can't do anything about them being gone. We may as well just relax a little and wait for them to get home.

"wow, you're being quite civil."

"Once the get home I'm going to rip out their throats. " I grinned.

"Not that's more like Melvin. What should we do while they are gone? " he looked down at me smiling.

"I have a few ideas. "

MARIKS POV

I tried to shake the tinge of disappointment when I found out Bakura had rejected me. I know it's stupid and actually a good thing but what if he really has given up on me. Why am I thinking this? I should be happy that nothing like that happened. I just need to relax. Focus on what's happening right now. Bakura was now driving us around in the middle of nowhere. I looked over at his as the peacefully looked at the road while he drove like a maniac!

"Bakura where are we going?" I asked him and he grinned but kept his eyes on the road.

"It's a surprise. Just relax and wait for us to get there. "

"Yea, that's going to make me relax." I said sarcastically. The chuckled but drove on for about 20 minutes and we finally arrived at, "The frigging zoo? Why are we back here?" he chuckled but lead me to the what looked like a maintenance entrance.

"I have a surprise for you Marik and I think you will thank me for it later. Now come on. Follow me, stay quiet, and do exactly as I say." I nodded and we sneaked into the closed down zoo. Bakura led le through the zoo, dodging cameras and other security. It reminded me of my days with the rear hunters. Sneaking around and just general illegal doings. It feels like what it used to be with Bakura and I running around after evil counsel meetings. I smirked at the memories just as we got into one of the buildings. Before I could look around to see where we were as pair of hands covered my eyes.

"shh, wait till we get there. It will be worth it." I snorted.

"The last time you said that Bakura, we had sex." I said and I felt the grin grow on his face.

"Well now I know what to say next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" if possible I knew his grin got even bigger.

"If I have anything to say about it. now shut up. " he pushed me down a few hallways, never warning me of a turn or stairs. Finally after about 10 minutes of Bakura pushing me blindly through the exhibit he uncover my eyes. What is the first thing I see? A FRIGING SNAKE!

**AWWWWWWWW Poor Mariks got to face his fear! Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Kat**


End file.
